Experiments
by Sonya Elizabeth
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT READ RIGHT NOW A CHANGE IN PLOT IS BEING DEVISED AND WRITTEN. I WILL REPOST THE FIXED VERSION... I HAD A PROBLEM BETWEEN CHARACTERS...
1. Chapter 1: No Light

I awoke with a start. Something wasn't right; something was out of place. I glanced around although it did me no good; there was absolutely no lights on in my room. Although, I say my room, but it really should be called my house. I have always lived in here. I've never set foot outside. The doctors keep me in here because, they say, I am dangerous. I don't like the doctors too much, but one I do like; Thompson. He was always nice to me. He told me stories about princes and princesses, he helped me learn what he calls math and science, and he even brings me things to play with sometimes. Unfortunately, he only comes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

I shook my head to be rid of those annoying thoughts. Thinking about my life is pretty much all I do, and frankly I'm tired of it. I reached over a little to find my lamp and touched it. It did nothing; I frowned. "_It always worked before…_" I tried it again, being that it was a touch lamp all you had to do was touch the base or the neck of it and it would light up. It still didn't work. "_It can't be the lamp…_" I thought to myself, swinging my legs over to hop off my bed. I put my feet down on the cold, white tile floor and shivered. This was really strange; it's never supposed to be so cold in here. I walked over to my computer, which was on the other side of the room, and pushed the power button; still no response. "_What's going on here?_"

I walked faster over to where the light switch was on the wall near my computer and flicked it on and off several times, still no response. I sighed in aggravation and walked over to the center of my room and looked at the ceiling. I knew there was a camera somewhere up there that blended in with the rest of the ceiling. Although they thought I didn't know there was a camera, I always knew, even before Doctor Thompson told me. I waved my hand, hoping to get their attention. Perhaps if they saw me up they would send someone down to see what was going on, and I could find out what was going on.

Five minutes passed by without anything happening. I put my hand down and sighed, "_Are they all asleep or something?_" I asked myself, walking over to the door. I knew I never went out the door, and it scared me to do so. I had seen a bit of the area outside my room when the doctors would come in or leave. They called it a hallway. The colors out there were the same as in my room, except their ceilings were white like all the walls, but my ceiling was black.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and turned it the way I saw them do. I heard a click, and wasn't sure what to do next. I remembered their arms going back after it would click, and the way their muscles worked, they must have pulled the door towards themselves. I pulled it slowly, realizing it was rather light, although the doctors said the door was solid steel. I thought steel was supposed to be heavy. The doorway was soon wide open and I could see into the hallway. I was still afraid, but I had to get out somehow. "_What am I thinking? I'm not supposed to do this – but I can be free. No more needles or tests or doctors coming in to check on me. Freedom._" I smiled slightly at this and bravely took a step forward. I could see the hallway every few seconds because the lights were flickering.

I walked very slowly out into the hallway and looked at the walls carefully. I tilted my head studying my surroundings. It never looked like this before. It was always clean, from what I could see when the door was open. The walls were all white and the lights were attached firmly to the ceiling, and all the buttons on walls or near doors were either yellow or red, but were always lit up. Now, there were a few red spots here and there along the walls, with some wires hanging out of the ceilings and I noticed the buttons on the walls were flickering just like the lights. I finally reached the middle area of the hallway and looked to my left and right, not sure where to go. I had always seen Doctor Thompson head towards the right, so I decided to go that way. "_I hope there aren't any more new hallways.._" I thought to myself, walking a little faster and braver this time, but I spoke too soon. I came up to an area where the hallway split into three different ways. Left, straight or right were my choices and I had never seen this area at all. Something to the left caught my eye though. I walked a little further into the very middle of the intersections of the hallways and faced the left, looking carefully. "Hello?" I asked when I saw something move. I was hoping it would be a doctor, but what if he made me go back? What could I do?

My questions quickly disappeared when I saw the movement again. This wasn't normal movement; it was no human at all. I could see that clearly. No lights flickered down that hallway, so I couldn't see what it was exactly, but I began to realize that it was slowly coming forward. I was scared, but I wanted to see what it was so bad. I had never been outside my room, I had never seen anyone except those doctors, and I just had to see what this new creature was. Maybe it could help me.

My eyes widened as it approached. It was definitely taller than me, with a very different body. From what I could tell, I don't think it had any eyes, but it sure had a mouth. I studied it carefully; it's body was black and it's head was long and smooth appearing, it had two legs and two arms, but leaned forward as if it were used to running or crawling in small places, it's tail swooshed back and forth softly. "_Is it studying me as well?_" I thought to myself, smiling a little. Perhaps it had never seen anyone that looked like me. Suddenly it hissed at me, as if deciding something.

"Can you talk?" I asked carefully, but as I did it turned and began walking down the hallway which used to be my option of straight, but now was to my right. "Excuse me?" I tried again, watching it walk off. Suddenly, without thinking, I ran after it, "I don't want to be alone. Please!" It turned back around to face me and hissed, causing me to jump back and fall on the ground. It didn't hurt, I was just startled that it did that.

It came closer to me, putting its, what I thought was its face, very close to mine. I looked at it with surprise, not really fear. Suddenly it grabbed my hand, jerking me back up to stand. I looked at its hand, it didn't have skin, but its outer covering was hard, like an exoskeleton or something. I looked back up to its face and tried thinking to it. I had done it before with some of the doctors, where I could get into their heads and I could hear what they were thinking. Doctor Thompson said that normal humans couldn't do that, and that was why they were studying me.

Suddenly it let go and began walking again, but I was still trying to connect to its mind since it wouldn't talk to me. I could not move while reaching out to another living thing's mind, but I did get one word before having to stop, "_follow_", and so I did.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

I soon found myself in new surroundings. I didn't think we left the building, but everything suddenly looked different. There was a different substance on the walls and ceilings, and it looked rather sticky. When I reached over and felt it though, it was hard as rocks surprisingly. "_Did he make all this?_" I asked myself, however he kept moving so I kept walking, following him as he said so. After passing through a few more rooms, we soon came to a slightly bigger room with even more of that strange substance on the walls, if that was possible. I looked around and it didn't take much looking at all to see an even bigger creature to my right. It looked like the creature I had been following, but this one was different. I wasn't sure how I thought it, but suddenly I felt as if I needed to bow or something, so I did. "_It's respectful…_" I thought to myself. After a few seconds I stood back up and looked to the creature with hope. "Do you know what happened to all the doctors?" I figured it wouldn't speak just like the other creature, so I tried connecting my mind with its mind as well, and it worked quicker than usual.

"_If you are referring to the humans, most are dead._" I could hear it speak, and it sounded like a female's voice.

I tried understanding and verbalized my thoughts, "So, you are the leader and you all had a fight with the humans?"

"_Yes._" It said simply. "_I needed hosts for my children._"

"Hosts?" I asked, confused.

"_You will see._" She said and turned her head slightly to the right, as if showing me to go see what was over there. I looked over and could make out someone's body on the wall. I walked closer to find it was one of the doctors that had come in a few times. I walked closer to him, he was in the substance on the walls and I carefully placed my hand on the edge of the hole in his chest. The bones felt as if they were broken outwards, not in. I frowned, not understanding.

"So," I turned back to the creature, "you're children go inside human's bodies and are born that way? How could this happen, I had learned that only females could have children-"

I could hear her voice in my head, as if chuckling, "_We do it differently._"

"Oh." I said, nodding my head. I thought I'd figure it out later. Suddenly, a question came to me, "How come you didn't use me for your children? I look like a normal human; can you both tell the difference?"

"_No, he could not, but I can._"

"How?"

"_You never looked at him with fear, therefore he wanted to bring you to me, to show me. That is very rare among humans, and from what he told me when he walked in, you are very special indeed._"

I smiled "Thank you." Then added, "I never thought I should fear him; I had never seen outside that room."

"_Yes, I thought that was the case. Do you know why you lived here? Do you know why you were never allowed to leave?_"

"No." I answered; I was surprised she would know.

"_When you were just a child, you're home was attacked by a creature. Naturally, many humans were killed, and so the humans fought back and almost exterminated all of us, but luckily there was one that saved some eggs to study. From what I recall after bursting out of a human's chest, there were other eggs as well, which were already opened, so I knew there were others like me somewhere. It didn't take long to find them._" I sat on the ground to hear the rest of the story. This was more interesting than the stories Doctor Thompson had told me, way more interesting. "_We had stayed hidden for a while until we were all grown and ready to attack, which was about a week ago. Just a few hours ago some human had shut off the power to try to stop us,_" she chuckled, "_but I guess they did not know we can see in the dark._"

My eyes widened, "You can see in the dark? That is so cool!" I laughed, "That must have been when I woke up, I might have heard something going on! I remember waking up knowing something was different, and nothing would come on in my room."

"_I guess that does explain it._"

"So, do you know why I am different?" I asked, hoping she would know.

"_Many humans believe they can mix our genetics with their genetics, you were one of the results._"

I frowned and whispered, "So that's why they said I was dangerous." I looked down, but then shot my head back up again as yet another question entered my mind. "Do you know what happened to my family? I know all humans come from a mother and father, and if I was a human once then that means I had a family, right?"

"_I am not sure, but I do know where the main file room is. I had heard many conversations between the humans and learned a lot about their world when we were all hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack._"

"I see. Can you take me there?"

"_I cannot, I must remain here. But one of my children can take you. You can read, correct?_"

I smiled, "Yes, thank you so much!" I wanted to go up and hug her, but I was not sure if it was right or not, being that we were from such different worlds, and she was very big.

"_It's alright. You humans have strange ways of showing affection and appreciation, but some of them, like hugs, aren't that different from the way we show appreciation and affection._" She said in my mind. I didn't realize I was still connected, and I almost laughed. "Okay." I ran up to the creature and hugged her, she leaned down slightly so that I could actually reach her upper body. I smiled and turned around to follow the other creature. Before exiting the room, I turned back to ask a quick question.

"Can I talk to the one I am following?"

"_You're mind acts more like ours than humans, therefore your mind learns a lot quicker. I believe you can now, since you have learned how to speak as we do._"


	3. Chapter 3: Never Born

"What-" I gasped. I did not even realize it. I was speaking through hisses instead of English. Instead of being afraid though, I looked back up to the creature and smirked, "Cool." I hissed.

I turned back and began following the other one. After walking through a few rooms with that hard, yet sticky substance, I decided to learn some more things. "So, do you have a name?" I hissed to it. It took a while for it to respond, but it did by the time we were back into the hallway.

"I don't have a name." It said in one hiss.

"Oh," I hissed back, and then hissed in response, "I don't have a name either. I had a number which the humans would talk to me."

"I understand." It hissed then stopped at a door. "We're here." It hissed again.

I stepped up and turned the knob, but when I went to pull the door it did not open. "That's weird," I began, but as I released my hold on it, it opened away from me a little. I pushed on it slightly, and it swung open easily. "_So different doors swing different ways_…" I thought to myself. I walked in slowly and found that there were many drawer like things against the walls, with a lot of numbers on each small door. My eyes glanced over all the numbers until I found a number I recognized well. "Twenty-three dash six." I said in English aloud, thinking about how Doctor Thompson had never called me by the numbers, but the other doctors did. I walked to it and put my hand on the little handle, pulling. Amazingly, it worked. There were tons of paper inside, and I pulled it all out and threw it on the ground, planning to read every paper to find out everything I could.

"I'm sorry to leave you, but I must go." The creature suddenly hissed at me, turning around.

"It's alright, I'll be here a while, and I remember where your mother is." I hissed in response.

It turned slightly and made a sound as if laughing through it's hisses, "We call her our Queen."

I smiled and hissed, "Okay, then I will too." I looked down and began reading as he left the room.

The papers said many things that made no sense to me, but nonetheless I kept reading. I eventually found a paper that had written on it:

Project 23-6: Cloning success on February 17, 2001

I read a few comments down the page, which was all I could read. The typing was hard to read, as if something had spilled on the document. Some of the comments said things like, "Growing healthy…" and "Fascinating results!" along with, "…problem solving and learning abilities off the charts…"

I set the paper down, knowing what had happened. "_I have no parents. I was cloned from someone. No wonder Doctor Thompson never talked about my parents even when I asked – I had none._"

"Hello?" I suddenly heard a voice call out from the hallway. Startled that someone else was here, I jumped up, leaving all the papers on the ground and ran out the room. I looked around the hallway quickly, to find someone else down the hall a ways.

"Who are you?" I called out, now back to English once more.

"I-" the person began, "The doctors call me twenty-three, five."


	4. Chapter 4: Not Alone

Relief waved over me, I wasn't alone after all! "I'm twenty-three, six! I must have been cloned after you!" I said, walking closer to him. I could tell it was a him, his voice made that easy to tell. As I approached, I realized he was walking towards me as well. He was a little taller than me, and because of the still blinking lights, I could see his hair was black and well kept, and his blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"What?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I just found out by looking through the files."

"So, you got out as well?" he asked. "You mean, you were kept in a room all your life as well?"

"Yes. And I woke up feeling that something wasn't right, then realized the electricity wasn't working, so I left the room. Took me a while though." She laughed.

"Same here, all of it." he smiled. "So, what were you saying earlier about cloning?"

"Come see, and I'll show you." I said, extending a hand. He was hesitant to take it, but he did. I smiled and dragged him to the room with all the files.

When walking back in, I let go of his hand and picked up my sheets off the ground, showing him the paper I had read earlier.

"So, you were cloned on that day?" he asked, studying the paper.

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want to look at your papers?"

He looked up, "Yes."

I went over to the files and opened the one with his number on it, and flipped through tons of paper until finding the one that almost matched the one with my day of cloning on it.

"Here." I handed it to him, not reading it. It was his information, I didn't want to be rude and read it.

"It says, 'Cloning successful on January 10th, 2001.' I can't really read the rest-"

"It's okay, mine is messed up too. They might have been doctors, but they weren't too good with keeping things organized and clean." I laughed and he laughed a little as well.

"Well," he sighed, placing the paper down on the desk in the middle of the room. "I guess we can make up names for ourselves, I mean, the rest of the doctors had names. I never needed a name before, but I guess I do now."

"Same here." I answered with a smile. I decided rules no longer applied, so I climbed up onto the desk and sat, swinging my legs and thinking. "What's your favorite letter?"

"My favorite what?" he asked, surprised.

"Aw, come on. You know there has to be a letter in the alphabet you liked more than the rest. Didn't you have school in your room with one of the doctors?"

"Yes, Doctor Thompson came in on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."


	5. Chapter 5: Names

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, laughing. "He came to my room on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!" We both laughed at this new found information.

"So, I guess we have the same schooling?" he suggested.

"I guess we do." I smiled, then asked again, "Favorite letter?" I laughed softly.

"Well, when I wrote things, I really enjoyed writing the letter S." He shrugged.

"Okay." I said, dragging out the word slightly while thinking. After a second or so, I verbalized my ideas, "Spencer, Shaun-"

"I like Spencer." He interrupted.

"Oh, okay then. Spencer it is." Then I smirked, "Spence for short."

"Alright." He laughed. "What's your favorite letter?"

"Um," I said, thinking. "I liked the cursive K."

"Alright." He said, and I watched him as he thought. "_He looks really cute when he's thinking…_"

"Kasey, Kameron, Kathy, Katherine, Kelly-"

"I think I like Kameron." I answered.

"I like it too, it fits you." He responded.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, surprised.

"Not sure, it's just that I met you and you know so much already, and the name Kameron seems like a name for intelligent people to me."

"Oh, well, thanks." I blushed a little but didn't really try to hide it.

"Kam for short?" he smirked.

"Sure." I laughed and hopped off the desk. "Come on, I want you to meet some amazing creatures."

"Some what?" he asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes again. I did not grab his hand this time, but just kept walking, expecting him to follow.

"Some creatures. I'm not sure what you would call them, but they are amazing. They killed most of the doctors here already, and you just have to meet their Queen."

"Wait-" He said, suddenly grabbing my hand. "Anything that kills isn't supposed to be 'amazing'."

"What do you mean? They have to do it for the children. It's the way they live, Spence." It was slight and shortly lived, but I saw a smirk that appeared on his face when I used his name.

He sighed, "Alright, I'll trust you. Only because we are alike." I smiled and kept walking to where the Queen was.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Human

We soon entered the room with the substance on the walls and I walked up to the Queen and bowed, and hissed to her, "The creature that brought me to the file room told me that they call you their Queen, therefore I shall also."

"That is fine." She hissed back. "Who is this?"

I turned around and waved for him to take a few steps closer. He was looking at me with surprise. I told him in English, "After talking to them for a while you will learn their language too, if you are like me. Remember, we were cloned, and we were also experimented on, so we do not act like normal humans. Come on, try connecting your mind to her."

"So you can do it to?" he asked me, but was now gazing up to the Queen.

"Yes-" I began, but he was looking at her and concentrating.

Suddenly he blurted out, "Woah, she talks!" I almost fell down laughing.

"Try talking in their language." I said, then hissed to the Queen, "I found him while looking at my files. We were both cloned from other humans in the same year, but he's older than me."

"I understand." She nodded slightly.

"How do you do it?" He looked over to me, asking.

"I'm not really sure; I just started hissing without realizing it."

The Queen made a chuckling sound and we both looked to her. She said looking at Spencer, "You already are talking our language. Your mind learned it quicker than her mind."

"Darn it," I said, looking at him, "Now I can't be the amazing one." I fake pouted.

"This is pretty cool." He smirked, laughing at my reaction.

Suddenly something caught my eye in the corner of the room and looked to see an egg like thing on the ground. "What is that?" I hissed to the Queen.

She looked over to it and responded, "That is one of my eggs. When it hatches, a facehugger will come out and find a host to impregnate."

"It hugs faces?" Spencer asked, looking at the egg as well.

"In a way, yes." The Queen chuckled. "When it does its job, it will die and fall off, but the human will have a baby inside it, and soon it will burst out of the human's-"

"Chest." I finished for her, showing that I know understood. I nodded my head and swallowed, "Are you planning on using us for this?" I asked, looking to the Queen. I wasn't really afraid of that, I mean, it was how they had children, I had no problem with it, except the fact that I didn't feel ready to die.

The Queen looked back at Spencer and I, and responded, "I would, because that is what we do, but I believe we can do each other good."

"You mean, we'll do things for you and in return you'll let us live?" Spencer asked. I smiled; Spencer and I understood their world a lot easier than I expected.

"Yes." She hissed. "Now, if you would turn around, my children are ready to leave to find more hosts. Please allow them all to smell you both, so that they will recognize your scents. We wouldn't want them to accidentally attack either of you if a separation of the group occurred."

Spencer and I nodded and turned around, allowing them to smell us so that they would recognize us. It only took a moment for one of the creatures to hiss, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I answered, but I wasn't sure what we were doing.

As if reading my mind, Spencer asked aloud before I could, "What will we be doing?"

I turned around to look at the Queen, and she answered, "Lure humans into our traps." She didn't smirk, but I imagined with the way she said it, if she were human she would have had an evil smirk on her face. Or no, perhaps not _evil_, just... slightly demonic.

I nodded and inhaled deeply, "and if we make a mistake?"

"Like what?" Spencer asked, looking at me. "I don't think it will be too hard to lure people into this building-"

"What do you mean the _building_?" I asked, confused. I knew there weren't going to be many survivors in the building, but I couldn't go outside!

"Calm down." He said, as if reading my thoughts and placed his hands on my shoulders. In that instant, my heart fluttered momentarily. "We will be going outside, yes, but don't worry. It's still night time; there's no need to fear the sun."

"How did you know-" I couldn't finish my question but Spencer knew what I was asking.

"I...don't know?" His answer ended up becoming a question; obviously he didn't know the answer at all. "Just...when the Queen spoke of luring humans into the traps, I just...knew."

"Oh," I paused, unsure how to reply to that. How come I didn't 'just know'? I decided to ask the second question that had appeared in my mind when Spencer notified me of where we were hunting. "The doctors told you of your weaknesses as well?" I quickly corrected myself, "our weaknesses?"

"Yes, they told me." He answered sadly, and removed his hands from her shoulders. "And if your weaknesses are the inability to remain awake longer than fourty-eight hours and you're allergic to sunlight, then yes, we have the same."

"I as well." I answered. Those were the two flaws the doctors spoke of often. It was ironic that we were so advanced, yet also deprived of what other humans took for granted.

"I promise nothing will happen to both of you. I have already told my children to protect you, unless you turn against us." The Queen said strongly.

"My Queen," I began after a few minutes of silence. "I have never felt anger before, because I had no reason to. But, seeing that these humans kept Spencer and I trapped like lab rats and never told us anything of the outside world, I believe Spencer and I have a certain amount of hatred for them."

"I agree." Spencer nodded. "We both may look like humans, but we are not humans, just as the charts said."

I looked over to him, "What charts?"

"It could not be read on your paper, but on my paper I could see clearly why we were named with numbers. The ending number said which clone we were." He paused; unsure if he should continue or not. He was watching my face warily.

"And the twenty-three?" I asked, wanting to know but wondered if perhaps I shouldn't want to know.

"That's the percentage of Human DNA we have in us."


	7. Chapter 7: New Surroundings

"So what are we?" I asked, confused. If we weren't human what were we?

"I'm not sure, but something called a Xenomorph."

"That is what we are." The Queen interrupted upon hearing the name. Spencer and I both turned towards the jaw had dropped unconsciously.

"So, we are more like you genetically?"

"Yes, but somehow our bodies still appear completely human." Spencer answered before the Queen even thought to respond.

"Well, then I guess that settles it." I hissed, "let's go hunt some humans." I smirked; I knew this was wrong to do according to the humans, but I wasn't human. I was a genetically altered Xenomorph, technically, because I had more Xenomorph DNA in me than human.

We had been wandering through hallways, following all the Xenomorphs. We hadn't found any humans around yet, but occasionally there were blood spots on the walls or holes in the walls, as if there was a gun fight. I thought back to those old movies I had seen, occasionally Doctor Thompson would bring things for me to watch in my spare time, usually making a writing assignment out of it. Nonetheless, I knew very well what guns were and how dangerous they were.

"Here is where we leave you two." One of the Xenomorphs turned and hissed to Spencer and myself. "Go out the doors ahead and you will find more humans, while we will remain in here, and when you get a good enough group, send them in."

"Okay." I answered. "Are you going to kill them or just knock them out?"

"We usually take them to the Queen's chambers to become hosts, but if a certain human irritates us enough or harms us, we tend to enjoy watching them die in pain, never having the honor of becoming a host."

"I understand." I began to walk towards the door which Spencer was already at, waiting for me.

"However," one of them said, and I turned to listen to his hisses. "You might want to stay out of the way. In all the confusion, we may make a mistake and attack you or him."

"I understand, we'll signal to you when we are away from the group." I hissed back and he nodded his head in response. Suddenly they all dispersed into the surrounding areas to hide. I turned around and walked towards the doors.

"Ready?" Spencer asked, returning to English once more.

I took a deep breath, "Yes." And we pushed the doors open.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friend

A strong wind greeted us and something very small and white hit my face. I looked down at my hands, seeing them being covered in the substance.

"It's snow, I think." Spencer said, grabbing my hand. "I learned about it on a video Doctor Thompson showed me."

"Oh, then I guess we didn't see all the same shows." I said, moving closer to him. The ground was covered in the snow, and it was rather cold.

"Guess not…"Spencer said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. A few minutes trekking in the snow and soon we saw lights in the distance. "Do you think that's a town up ahead?"

"I'm not sure. But the only way we can find out is to get closer…" I thought aloud.

After a while of walking in the snow, we soon saw something approaching us rather quickly. "Friend or foe?" he whispered into my ear, meaning he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, meeting whoever it was, inside a vehicle-like thing with strange wheels going through the snow. Suddenly the lights flashed at us, momentarily blinding me, then turned dim and the vehicle-thing stopped, and the man hopped off.

"Are you children alright?" the man asked, rushing over to us. Thankfully, he spoke English.

"We are teenagers, sir." Spencer replied after clearing his throat; I stifled a laugh.

"Still, are you two alright?" the man said, now closer to us. "This is not the type of weather to be walking around in, young ones. You need to return to your homes-"

"We have no homes." I said, decided we could play it off as if we were orphans, since we pretty much were.

"What?" he said, then suddenly took of his helmet. "Are you two survivors of the orphanage that burned a month ago? Where have you been? How did you escape the fire-"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, sir." I said, confused. I had no idea what had been going on in the world and here he was shouting things at me that I barely understood.

"What she means, sir," Spencer suddenly said, "We are not from here."

"You mean you are homeless?" the man asked in surprise and shock.

"Yes, we've been traveling for years, searching for shelter and food-" I smiled; Spencer is a really good liar. But then I frowned again as I watched the man's reaction.

"Please, come with me." He said; eyes full of compassion. "I can give you a home for now." He put his helmet back on and turned, walking to his vehicle-thing. I was very unsure of this situation, but I felt Spencer somehow knew what he was doing, and I followed him to the vehicle thing, hopped on behind the man and Spencer held onto me from behind. The machine revved up and took off quicker than I thought, and the wind hit my face, instantly I ducked my head behind the man, and Spencer leaned closer to keep me warm; I smiled, "_Does he care about me this much?_"


	9. Chapter 9: Night

"Here we are." He shouted as he parked the vehicle and we all hopped off. Spencer and I followed the man to his house and walked in to a warm and inviting room. He closed the door and took off his shoes and jacket. The snow melted rather quickly because it was very warm inside. I walked up and looked at a picture on the wall. I saw the man smiling in the picture, with a woman in his arms and a boy on the side of the woman. "Ah, yes that is my wife and my son." The man suddenly said behind me, which made me jump slightly.

"Oh, she's beautiful." I said then looked to Spencer to see him eyeing other pictures as well.

"Thank you." The man smiled and began to walk to the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sylvester." He suddenly came back out and offered us some coffee.

Spencer shrugged and took some, but I shook my head politely, refusing. Mr. Sylvester then pointed to the couch, and Spencer and I sat down as he sat in a chair near the couch. "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you two siblings, or…" he left the question hanging, waiting for us to answer. I wasn't sure if we should tell the truth or not, after all, I was planning on bringing him to the Xenomorphs.

"We're not related." Spencer suddenly said.

"Ah, I see." He responded, and then looked at the clock. "Good gracious! Look at the time! I think you two would do well for a rest, right?" he chuckled and stood, placing his coffee down. He motioned for us to follow him; we were led up some stairs and into a guest bedroom. "I, uh, only have one guest bedroom," he said, a little awkwardly.

"It's alright; we've been together for a while now." I smiled; I knew what Mr. Sylvester was worried about - yes, I learned about this from the doctors - and I knew nothing would happen between us. Spencer was a good person.

"Well then, I leave my trust in you two." he smiled and walked back down the stairs, leaving us alone.

"I'm going to go back down and talk to him a bit. You get some sleep-" Spencer began, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Please don't. I want you to stay; I need to talk to you." I jumped onto the bed after seeing him turn back towards me.

"What do you need?" he closed the door quickly but softly; he knew we needed privacy.

"Why did you decide to tell him we weren't related? Why not say we are brother and sister?" I asked, tilting my head. I was curious to see his reasoning behind this decision.

"I, uh, well, um-" he cleared his throat and looked down slightly, "I wanted us to, uh, be not, uh, related, because…" he looked away and was quietly thinking of what to say. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing; I thought I knew what he was thinking, but wasn't exactly sure. Finally he spoke, nervously and quickly, "I didn't want it to be awkward between us to act like a couple around other people."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I managed to say then swallowed. "You like me… like that? I thought, I mean, I wasn't sure, but-" I cut myself off in midsentence, not sure what else to say.

Finally he spoke to end the silence. "Yeah…" It wasn't much, but at least it ended the silence.

"Are you going to go back down there and speak with him?" I asked, pulling my feet up to me, Indian style.

"Nah…" he smirked. "I think I want to hang with you." He got onto the bed on the other side, and suddenly a weird feeling swept through me, like a warm wind inside me, along with a strange feeling inside my stomach, as if small creatures were trying to get out of my stomach.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?" he asked, already fixing the two pillows on each side, one for me and one for himself.

"Are you going to use Mr. Sylvester and his family be hosts for the Queen?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes."

"But, he seems so kind-"

"I know." He sat up and put an arm around me. "You'll have to get used to this. We are more like the Xenomorphs than humans, we have to stick with our family. Plus, remember it was humans who made us this way and never allowed us to be free." I leaned my head against his shoulder, which then he turned me so that my face was buried in clothing covering his chest.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked, turning my head so I could breath. I didn't realize that we had changed positions until just then when I looked up at the ceiling; we were lying down and he was holding me in his arms.

"We need to see when his family is coming home; then make some friends with other people; then figure out a way to get them to go to the hive..."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Not sure just yet. But go to sleep, we'll figure it all out eventually."

"What if something happens to our family before we get back?"

He kissed me on my forehead, "Trust me, they are completely safe. They can take care of themselves, you know that."


	10. Chapter 10: Morning

"Good morning, Kameron." Mr. Sylvester said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I half-smiled and went sat in the chair next to Spencer, who was already eating a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, sweetie. Would you like some?" a kind woman came up behind me and said; which made me jump slightly. I did not see her in the room.

"Oh, sorry, Kameron. This is Mr. Sylvester's wife, Mrs. Rebecca." Spencer said and smiled, but quickly returned to his bacon. He was obviously enjoying himself. I giggled a little and looked up to the woman, who looked just like the woman in the picture in the other room.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"And it is wonderful to meet you, Kameron." She said, turning to grab some food off the counter and stove. "Oh, and please call me Rebecca." She put some bacon and eggs on a plate and handed them to me.

"Okay, thank you." I said quickly and picked up the fork to try the food out, when another person walked through the door and came to the table and sat in the chair opposite of me.

"I'm Henry." He smiled and nodded his head slightly instead of shaking our hands, which didn't seem to bother either of us. His mother, Rebecca, brought him a plate of food and sat next to him.

"We are so glad to have guests such as yourself!" She said with a big smile, pouring herself some milk then getting up to put the milk back up.

"Oh, thank you; but please, the pleasure is all ours. You were so kind to take us in for the night-"

"The night?" Rebecca suddenly said. "Please, stay as long as you wish! We have the room!" she smiled more; finally returning to the table and began eating. I had already finished by this time, and Spencer had as well. However, Mr. Sylvester hadn't touched his food, but was reading the newspaper and Henry was eating rather slowly.

"Did it stop snowing?" I asked suddenly, my eyes full of curiosity. If it did, then it would be easier to bring them to our family. "Wait, where is it now?" I suddenly realized that I had my eyes closed the entire journey here and I couldn't remember if I would be able to find my way back. I silently hoped that Spencer knew the way.

"It did." Henry answered and pushed his plate away. "I'm going finish my work." He announced and got up and turned to leave, but I decided to see what he was talking about.

"Can I see, or help?" I quickly asked.

Henry turned to give me a puzzling look, then smirked and said, "Sure."


	11. Chapter 11: Money

Henry led me outside and into a miniature version of a house, which he called his 'hang out'. It had a normal looking living room with a bedroom attached to it and a bathroom connected to the bedroom, but in the far corner of the living room, there was a computer on a desk and lots of files and papers were around it. "What exactly is your work, Henry?" I asked politely as possible.

He smirked and walked me over to the desk, then opened a door next to the computer and turned on a light, revealing to me three glass cages. One, to our left, had a beautiful black snake in it, the one directly in front of us had a big, brown lizard-looking thing in it, and the cage to my right was empty. "What is this for?"

"I'm a scientist."

My eyes widened and I looked back at him, swallowing, "A what?" I hoped he hadn't said what he just said.

"A scientist. You see," he walked back to his computer, but being sure to turn off the light and close the door first; "I want to make a new type of animal." I sighed; thank goodness he wasn't tied to the place Spencer and I had came from. "So, what do you do exactly?" he suddenly asked me.

"Oh, me? I, well, I'm not exactly sure what I do yet-"

"Would you like to make some money?"

"I'm not sure…" I wasn't sure if money would help us out or not. I had to talk to Spencer about this. As if my thoughts were verbalized, I heard the door open behind us; I sensed it was Spencer.

"Hello Henry, I was just curious what your work was as well." Was it just me, or did his voice sound different?

"Ah, I just showed Kameron, no problem showing you as well." He smiled brightly and walked back towards the door and opened it again, turning the light on again. Pretty much the same conversation that had taken place between Henry and I took place between Henry and Spencer, except I realized something while listening to Spencer talk; he sounded as if he were challenging Henry; was he jealous of Henry? I couldn't imagine why; how in the world would I have an interest in Henry when he was just a normal, boring human?

"Well that is quite interesting, Henry." Spencer said then looked over at his computer. "Have you done any experiments yet?"

"Some, but none physically. I use programs on the computer to run tests and such before doing anything to my animals." He smiled then turned on the monitor to the computer. My eyes widened when the screen came on and there was a picture of a Xenomorph on it. He moved the mouse and a little box came on the screen asking for his password. He mumbled, "Passwords are so annoying when it's just a screen saver, but," he sighed, clicking enter and the picture disappeared, revealing a program of which I had never seen before; "you can never be too careful, right?" he asked in a normal voice. I guessed he was speaking to Spencer and I; I looked over to Spencer and his eyes were still wide from seeing the picture. I was surprised to realize I would be the first to ask.

"That creature on your, uh, screen saver?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" he turned his chair and looked at me with a great smile.

"Um, yes, he looks very interesting-"

"Yeah, she is." He smiled and looked back, and then began telling us about it, as if we didn't already know. I was going to wait for him to finish speaking to ask where he got the picture and how he knew about them, but I had squared my eyes at him. "It's a he not a she! The she is the Queen! Dumbas-"

"It doesn't matter, Kameron."Spencer's voice suddenly appeared in my head.

I looked over at him, "Are you nuts? This guy thinks he knows it all, but he can't even tell the gender correct, when that's easier than-"

"Well, at least I know I don't have to worry about anything-"

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly our nonverbal conversation was cut short when Henry turned around and asked us if we knew the scientific name for them. It was obvious we 'shouldn't' know, but I couldn't help it; this guy just thought he was so smart! "Yes, they're Xenomorphs, correct?"

"Yes, that is. Did you have a relative in that place?"

I swallowed; crap. "Maybe." I looked down slightly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude; it's just that my best friend's mom works there and she was the one who told me about them. She knew how much I loved science and all creatures, and she couldn't help but to give me the information about these amazing creatures." He turned back around and began clicking away at the computer.

"Wanna meet one?" I mumbled, but he didn't hear it.

"Kameron!" Spencer shouted in my mind. I glared at him, then announced, "Excuse me." And quickly left the minihouse.


	12. Chapter 12: Making A Friend

"Kameron, what is with you?" Spencer asked, sitting next to me.

I exhaled; agitated. We were sitting on the thing called a 'driveway', just a few minutes after leaving that small version of a home, "What do you mean? He acted like he was oh-so-smart; he didn't know the correct gender, he hasn't even seen a real one-"

"So?-"

"I just want to take him back to the hive right now." I mumbled then grinned, "Then we'll let him call one of the Warriors a 'she' and we'll see how long he lives!"

Spencer exhaled to keep from laughing too hard or too loud. "I do too, but I just don't let little things like that get to me."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Oh, yeah like you have room to say that!"

He looked at me confused, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your voice doesn't lie. When you walked into that weird, mini-house thing," I bit my tongue slightly from laughing at how long it took me to say 'mini-house thing', "You're voice had jealously all over it."

"I was not-"

"You're voice was _soaked_ in it!" I said playfully.

"Well, you asked to go with him when you had just met him, I thought you were trying to flirt or something-"

"No, I was just curious to what his work was, I mean he like skipped his breakfast for it-"

"Oh," he looked away, either embarrassed or I didn't know what else.

I giggled a little, "Don't always think extremes okay?" I suddenly turned and put my back on his legs, which made him look down and he looked into my eyes, "I really like you, and I'm not going to fall for some pathetic human, okay?"

"Pathetic human?" we heard a voice repeat behind us and I sat up to see who it was and Spencer turned around to see who it was; Henry.


	13. Chapter 13: Making Sense

"Crap-" I mumbled.

"Are you two talking about me?" he almost began laughing. Woah, I was confused here!

"How did you, why did you, how long were you-"

"Since the sentence 'What are you saying?' came from Spencer's mouth." I frowned, "Well isn't he the smartie-pants; talking in such 'perfection'?"

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Spencer asked, which I mentally thanked him for continuing the questioning. By now we were standing and facing our enemy.

"I was walking back over towards you both to tell you I was going into the city and I wanted to see if you wanted to come. Dad told me he found you near the restricted areas, so I knew something was up, but I didn't think you two weren't human." He said then suddenly he had a bit of a sparkle in his eye. "So, what are you two exactly?"

I gulped and looked to Spencer for an answer. Okay, so obviously I wasn't as good at this than I thought I would be; thank goodness Spencer was created. "It's really none of your business." He said calmly; I sighed.

Suprisingly, Henry nodded, shrugged his shoulders and said, "You're right." Then began walking back towards the house, but stopped suddenly and looked back at us, "Whatever you do, please don't like, kill us or something." Then kept walking to the house.

My heart dropped, "Now what do we do?"

Spencer was staring hard at the house, "We leave."


	14. Chapter 14: Making Tracks

"But-" I tried again while we were once again walking around, except this time it wasn't in the snow, and we were following a road.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get other people." He said back, steadily walking.

"But they were so close and so easy-"

"It was your sympathy that made me decide to let them live." Spencer said back.

"My-my sympathy?"

"Yes. I could tell you didn't really want to kill them from the moment you met the first one."

I hung my head, "He was nicer than I thought-"

"Well, if most humans are like this, we're just going to have to deal with it." Spencer stated and I frowned, "I hope they're not all like this – I would hate to have to kill them anyways…"

We eventually reached a city, surprised to find quite a few people on the side of the road begging for money and food; of course I pitied them. Also, it didn't take long to speak to many humans in this city, and none of them were as kind as the first three we met. I was upset about finding the cruelty in humans, but of course it was cruel to create Spencer and me; cruelty forced the Xenomorphs to be caged and used in experiments. And so I realized there was positives and negatives to cruelty in humans; the positive: because of the cruelty, we could kill these instead of the kind family we met first; the negative: their lives would end soon.

Spencer and I eventually just found a place to spend the night in the park; a bench by a large oak tree. Spencer sat and let me lie down on it and place my head on his lap.

"Do you think the Queen is alright?" I asked Spencer, my eyes still open but my breathing was very slow as if I were already asleep.

"She's fine." He chuckled.

"You remember how to get back, right?"

"If we lose our way the Queen can send a Runner to get us."

"She has Runners? I don't remember seeing them…"

"Yes; she found an animal experimenting room. I talked to her in my mind when you fell asleep last night."

"How did you talk to her? I want to talk to her-"

"Somehow her connection with me is stronger than yours. Perhaps because you are a female-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I half-laughed.

"Well, usually the females are the Queens, while the males are-"

"Oh, I gotcha." I frowned; that was rather upsetting.


	15. Chapter 15: Maze

A few silent minutes passed while we were still on the bench in the park when Spencer suddenly spoke up, "Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep-"

"What, so you can have another secret conversation with the Queen again?" I laughed and turned so I could look up at him.

"No," he smiled, "so you can have strength."

"For what?"

"Hunting."

"When are we going to hunt?"

"Probably tomorrow night-"

"How many will we kill and bring back?"

"As many as we can without being caught or hurt-"

I sat up quickly, "What happens if we get caught?" He looked at me thoughtfully then shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure either. "Well, what if we kill a lot and can't bring them all back by ourselves-"

"Why do you have so many questions?" I smirked and faked looking at him thoughtfully then shrugged my own shoulders, which made him laugh.

"What does the Queen think about all this?"

"I haven't spoken to her about it yet."

"Can you do it now?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

I watched as his facial expression didn't change, and after a few silent seconds I was getting impatient, "Are you doing it-"

"Yes," he nodded then added, "did you want to tell her anything?"

"Just a 'hello' will be fine." I smiled and he shook his head at me chuckling.

"She says hello back."

I smiled and lay my head back on his lap to go to sleep while he finished speaking with our Queen.

I awoke to find myself alone on the bench. Surprised and a little afraid, I sat up quickly and called out his name; no response. It was still dark but bright enough to see because of lamps, and I wasn't sure of what to do until I saw a man walking alone in the park, not to for from me. J jumped up and ran to him, "Sir? Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a boy that looked like me? He was sitting on the bench with me but-"

"You're alone, dear child?" the man asked and eyed me suspiciously.

"Y-yes" I replied, "right now-" he suddenly began moving towards me and was reaching for something out of his back pocket.

"It's okay, little girl, how old are you-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted him, taking a step back; he was getting way too close. I finally saw what he had been reaching for, a pocket knife, and in that moment I felt more fear than I had ever felt in my entire life. I realized my breathing was quicker and my eyes had widened as I turned to run away, but the man grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the ground. I fought as much as I could to get him off but he only used his hands to hold my arms down, until suddenly there was no one holding me down anymore. I opened my eyes quickly, although I didn't remember closing them, and look to my left to see Spencer on top of the man, choking him. I immediately got up to run towards him but Spencer yelled at me to stay back. "Why?" I asked but suddenly the man kicked Spencer off and Spencer rolled to the side and I could see clearly that he was in pain. The man stood and went towards him, knife in hand. Instincts took over and I ran grabbed the man's hand which had the knife in it, trying to get the knife from him.

"You had better let go little girl, or I'll do worse to you-" he threatened as he used his other hand to grab my hair. I didn't let go but twisted my arm quickly so that the blade would cut my skin and soon blood came out. Of course, the man jumped back, screaming in pain and the knife was dropped and was now being eaten away by my blood on the ground. I was breathing heavy and placed my other hand over my wound but looked down to momentarily inspect it; I had cut deeper than I wanted to.

I looked back up to see that Spencer had knocked the man unconscious and Spencer checked him for any other weapons then jogged back over to me. "What in the world were you thinking?" he yelled at me.

"I-"

"You didn't listen to me. I had it under control."

"But he knocked you off and he was going-"

"Why did you leave the bench? If you wouldn't have walked up to that man none of this would have happened-"

"But I didn't know where you were-"

"It doesn't matter! Why can't you just stay out of trouble?"

I couldn't take it anymore; tears had already made their way to my eyes, but now they were falling quickly. I whispered, "I just wanted to be with you."

He sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you have to stop being so nosey. I mean, back with the first humans, you had to go see what was in the son's room, this time you almost got killed-"

"I was looking for you! Maybe if you wouldn't just leave me I wouldn't-" I said angrily but he interrupted me.

"Don't be like that, don't turn it all on me just because you can't control your curiosity-" he tried to calm me and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away from him, turned and ran. He called after me but I didn't listen. I found my way out of the park and crossed streets and roads and small intersections until I finally came up on a small, quiet alley way and sunk to the ground and cried until I drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: More

I awoke with my arms itching and the sounds of laughter in my ears. I sat up, scratched my arms and looked around. It was daylight, perhaps in the afternoon. I saw, not a few feet from me, some young human boys laughing at something. I stood and walked closer to them to find a cat being held down by two boys, one boy was tying a string to its tail. It was hissing and crying angrily, but I could sense fear and confusion in its cries as well. I walked up quickly behind the boys which surprised them and I knocked them all down, one by one. They got back up, trying to call me names and such, but I frightened them away by hissing at them. They all ran off, some actually crying and some threatening to come back after me. I turned back around to find the cat huddled in the corner looking at me, not sure what to do. I knew if I moved slowly it would probably run, so I moved quickly to grab it and I carefully held her close to my chest as I removed the string from her tail. I pet her softly until she stopped hissing and crying, and then began to purr. I kissed her head and set her carefully on the ground and she looked up at me then quickly ran off.

I sighed and walked the other way, slowly. Come to find out, I had fallen asleep near a market place, where there were no cars. I walked around slowly, observing the people around me. Some selling, some buying, some young children were running around playing with a ball, some elderly were sitting down fanning themselves. I was rather startled at the fact these people did not wear normal attire, but wore rags. Did I end up in a very poor side of the city, or was I transported to another world? It was so incredibly different from the rest of the city that we had seen so far. The ground was dusty and the buildings were definitely shorter, had some windows boarded up or no windows at all, just fragments of glass here and there. Some people gave cold stares when I walked by, some gave kind smiles. I looked down at my attire, realizing I still wore some clothing that I had borrowed from that kind family; I stood out. I went up to one of the kind women who was sitting on the corner, begging for food. "Here," I said and tore off some of my shirt; she stared at me, startled. "Please, take it, sell it for money and eat."

"Thank you." I nodded my head in response and kept walking, tearing bit of clothing off of myself to give to these people. For some strange reason I realized my skin had begun to itch slightly, and of course I scratched and then the itch was gone. I ignored it, thinking it no big deal.

While still walking, I saw up ahead a man dressed in a black suit and was heading directly towards me. I noticed that many of the poor people around me began either ducking away to hide or were putting their heads down as if he was higher than them or something. Suddenly a man came up from behind me and pulled me down, covering my mouth and pulling me out of the view of the man.

I struggled to be freed but the man whispered in my ear, "Please, shh! I will not harm you."

I looked back at the man dressed in a black suit approach the crowd of people and shouted out, "Have any of you seen this girl?" he held up a picture, but I could not see it from here. A bunch of people shook their heads but none spoke. The man appeared angry, "Well, keep an eye out, for the one who finds her will be given a reward." Immediately after saying this, he turned and left in a black limo, leaving only dust behind. The crowd went back to its merry making and acted as if the man hadn't come. I now turned back to the man that grabbed me, only to find that he looked to be but a few years older than myself. "What was that for?"

"I can tell from your apparel and attitude that you haven't been here long. He" the boy stood, turned and began walking, I followed to keep the conversation going, "is the tax collector, as well as a detective and kidnapper."

"What do you mean?" I was confused, how could a detective be a kidnapper, as well as a tax collector? It made no sense.

"Well, he comes here to take our money, saying it is for tax purposes, and if we don't pay him, he throws people in jail."

"How is he a kid napper?"

The boy stopped, turned and looked me in the eyes, "He sees a pretty girl, he takes her."

"But then why do you call him a detective?"

"That's how everyone else knows him."

"Oh," was all I could say as I kept following him. I then realized that we were a few blocks away from the market place. "Where are we going?"

"I'm bringing you to a safer place." He then turned and opened a door and held it open for me to go in first. I hesitated going in, not sure if I could trust him or not.

"Why do I need to be in a safer place? I can take care of myself-"

"Look," he sighed and looked at me; it was not the fact he looked me in the eyes, but the way he did it, it was just the way Spencer looked at me sometimes. "I don't know if you remember or not, but it's obvious to see who you really are. About a year ago you were kidnapped and we've been searching for you ever since. We, at first, thought he took you-"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I interrupted him, much to his surprise. "I grew up somewhere completely different; I've never met you before in my life!"

"You," he exhaled quickly in disbelief and suddenly pulled a picture out of his back pocket, "you're not Rebecca?"

"I, I don't know my real name, I never had one-" I said as I studied the picture in his hand. This girl definitely was the spitting image of me, almost like my twin, but it was no possible way we could be related – I was born in a lab, there was evidence of that, and judging by the picture and the way this guy had looked at me, this girl was definitely happy and had a great life here.

"What do you mean?"

I looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I hope you find Rebecca," I quickly said then turned and ran, turning corners and getting as far away as the boy as possible. He was a kind boy, and I didn't want him to get killed, just like the rest of the poor people in this area. I knew if I hung around, they would end up being hosts or food, and I didn't want to be the one to end their poor lives. However, the rich, powerful, and selfish humans; well, I didn't mind killing them at all. My first target was that man I was hidden from, the man in the black suit.

I had walked all the way back to the park only to find no trace of Spencer anywhere. I sat on the bench, alone, and fought back tears. I was angry at myself for leaving him, but happy I got to meet the other people and decide what to do about needing human hosts. A few tears did fall, but suddenly I heard a hissing sound behind me. I turned around to find a Runner standing next to me, waiting patiently.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself." It hissed back. Suddenly my skin began itching again and finally I realized it; the sun!


	17. Chapter 17: Many Problems

"Do you know of somewhere I can hide from the sun and be safe until nightfall?" I quickly asked the runner. He nodded and took off running; I had to quickly jump over the bench and run to catch up with him. We came to a big tunnel like thing that stunk horribly, but it was safe for sure. I was sure to not sit down or lean on the piping; I took my shirt and put it over my mouth to try and keep the smell out of my mouth and nose.

"The Queen sent me along with two others to find you and the other one you call Spencer."

"Why?" I asked, scratching myself like mad now. My skin still hadn't calmed down. I couldn't believe I didn't remember to stay out of the sunlight.

"The Queen knew from Spencer that something had happened and was worried." he hissed back at me.

"Oh, well I don't know where Spencer is-" suddenly someone spun me around from behind and hugged me tightly, holding my head against himself as if he let go I would leave or something. "Spencer I can't breathe!"

He chose to ignore me, "Thank the Queen, you're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I gasped through his still tight embrace.

He finally let go of me, but still held my arms, "I don't care how upset you get, don't ever leave me like that again!"

"Uh, oh-okay-" I said and tried to get loose, my skin was killing me. Now it was not only itching but burning. "Can you let go please?" I said.

"Are you alright?" he let go but felt my head with the back of his hand, "You're hot-"

"What do you mean?" I said; confused.

"I mean you have a fever. What happened to you?"

"Well, after running away from you I fell asleep in a dark alley way-"

"You slept in sunlight?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to, I was crying and I fell asleep, then I walked around and-" suddenly I realized it was hard to breath. It was like my body didn't want me to breath or something.

"Kam, what's wrong?" he grabbed my arms once again and was looking in my eyes.

I opened my mouth, trying to get air and looked up at him in fear right before I passed out.

I awoke later to find myself in Spencer's arms and I became conscious of the fact I was shaking and my breaths were short and raged. He was walking rather fast. I glanced around through partially shut and partially open eyes to find the three other Runners alongside us. "Spence, where are we-" I began to ask but he shush-ed me.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll take care of you."

I finally awoke with a nice yawn and I looked around, only to be startled. I was in a white room, a white bed, it looked way too familiar to be a happy sight. Just as I was about to get up and run, I saw a needle in my arm; not only a needle, but also a small tube that led up to an IV. I reached over and was about to pull it out when Spencer shouted, "Don't!" he came to my side and took my hand in his, making me look at him. "Leave it; it has been helping."

"You made me better?"

He chuckled, "Kind of." He stood up and looked serious. "I did some blood work, on both of us just in case-"

"How did you do that?" I interrupted.

"We're back, at the place where we were made and lived. Anyways, I did some blood work and," he looked at me sadly, "you're blood isn't, living well." He paused to find the right words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the reaction you had to the sun was worse than what it was supposed to be."

"What about you?"

"I now have no reaction to the sunlight whatsoever."

"How come?"

"I don't know. Might be our blood types, might be the fact you're a female and I'm a male, I have no idea! I just know that if you aren't careful, you can get seriously hurt, and I don't want you out there where you can get hurt."

"What about yourself?" I asked, not wanting to talk about me anymore.

"what do you mean?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, how is your blood? How are you? What are all the results from the blood tests?"

"Well, come to find out, they actually had to insert a small, extremely small amount of feline DNA into you so the Xenomorph DNA would fit with it-"

"What?" I needed further explanations.

He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "I did a lot of research and read tons of notes and studies around here while you were sleeping-"

"How long was I out?" I quickly interrupted so I could get everything straight.

"Four days. Anyways," he continued, "I found out that they did that to keep you from 'maturing', and they didn't have to add anything to mine because I didn't, well…" he widened his eyes momentarily and at the same time cleared his throat.

"You mean, develop eggs?"

"Uh, eh, um, yeah…" he cleared his throat again. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at him; he was so uncomfortable with this topic. "As I was saying, the feline DNA must be reacting and affecting the rest of the DNA. Either way, for some reason you cannot go outside in the sunlight again, and you must be careful with the things you do."


	18. Chapter 18: Cat Eyes

Some time had passed and I had thought carefully about what Spencer said. I was no longer in that dreadful room but in the Hive with the Queen. She asked me some things now and then, but overall she could tell I was troubled. She knew all that was going on between Spencer and I.

I was proud of Spencer; he had gotten over twenty hosts since I had been asleep, not counting the five he already brought back when I had passed out the first time. The Queen along with Spencer thought it best that I stay in the Hive until my health improved or until they needed me to go hunt.

I had given a lot of thought about what had happened to me while I was out. For some reason my thoughts turned to Henry a lot, which bothered me. It's not like I chose to like him, more like my mind was forcing me to like him.

"Thinking about that human boy again are you Kameron?" I quickly looked up to see the Queen nodding towards me as I heard her voice in my head.

"Naturally I would say no, but you know it is a lie, unfortunately." I responded in a soft hiss.

"I know you don't want to, it makes sense. Afterall, they are our enemies, but I do know that sometimes one can end up falling in love with the enemy, I do have memory of this."

"I do not love him!" I quickly hissed which caused a stir among the other Xenomorphs. I said in a softer hiss to them all, "Sorry."

The Queen nodded again and her voice rang in my head once again. I figured that she knew I wanted to keep this secret so she kept talking in my mind, "I remember the memories from a Queen some time ago, she met this girl who had a connection with us. Well, that Queen died but the girl gave her life to save our kind and give birth to a new Queen."

"That's…wow… either love or madness-" I mumbled and she chuckled at my response and continued.

"Somehow she was brought back, I think cloned like you were, and this girl helped the Queen to kill many foes, and eventually accidently fell in love with a human."

"So, is your point that love is an accident?"

"No, no dear child, I simply mean that no one choses to fall in love, it happens. It is up to you and only you to decide if it was an accident, or if you had some say in it."

"I still don't understand." I said back, and she sighed.

"I do not know how to explain it to you further. Perhaps you will understand one day-" Suddenly the sounds of triumphant hissing was heard through one of the halls and soon about six Xenomorphs came running in, unconscious humans on their backs. I stood and leaned a little bit over, along with standing on my tipy-toes to find Spencer, and finally he came in with two humans in his hands. I smiled and ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Kam, you missed me this much?" he laughed and let go of the humans to hug me back, but I realized he had blood on his hands and I jumped back.

"What happened?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I looked down at the humans to see wounds on them. I grinned when I recognized the man to his right; it was the black tux man that was cruel to the poor people in the city.

I turned to the Queen, "May I have my way with this human?"

She tilted her head as if thinking, then replied "Yes"' with an excited hiss. I wondered why she was excited; did she know what I was going to do?

I grabbed the man and began dragging him to a corner of the room and I threw him down on the ground. "Kam, what's going on?" Spencer asked, standing behind me.

"Just having a little fun." I replied; giggling slightly.

It took about an hour for the man to finally wake up, and when he did he found himself bound to the wall already and I was standing in front of him. Naturally he began screaming for help and was terrified of the sights around him. Spencer said he would stand next to me to make sure nothing happened; I didn't know what he meant but I chose to not really pay attention.

"Hello sir, my name is Rebecca." I stared into his eyes, his terrified eyes, and somehow it made me stronger.

"Y-you! No, I got rid of you a year ago. It can't be you-"

"Why sir, that is rather rude. But tell me, what did you do to me?"

"I killed you, that's what I did! How could you be alive-"

"Because, I'm not human, I was never human." I grinned and his pupils enlarged with fear. I was glad to know what had really happened to the girl, although I felt terrible for the family. I knew know that I was cloned after her, but I was made before she was killed, way before. What did happen; I had to know.

"Why did you kill me?"

"Why are you asking me that? Shouldn't you know demon?!"

I felt myself hiss unconsciously and yell at him, "That's right, I'm a demon and you will tell me what I want to know or I will kill you myself, right…now."

"Kam, what's going on?" Spencer whisper-hissed at me so the man couldn't understand.

I hissed back without taking my eyes off the man, "He killed the girl I was cloned from. I'm going to learn more from him." I then did something I hadn't done in a long time, connected my mind with a human's.

Truthfully it was slightly painful, but at least I was able to see the truth. This man, this pitiful, useless piece of flesh before me was one of the many men that helped with the experiments. He would gather DNA from others outside the area and give it to the scientists. However, there were reports of the children, from which the DNA was taken, having nightmares and it began to cause problems in the city. This had to be stopped and certain men were ordered to find the children and destroy their existence, so that no one would know of the work done. Come to find out, there were exactly twenty-two children cloned, but only half of that lived to be six years old, and less than half of that to be ten years old. Only five children made it to twelve years old, but three of them were terribly ill while only two were still healthy; Spencer and myself.

I disconnected with his mind and fell to my knees. It had taken a lot of energy out of me. Spencer connected his mind with mine to learn what I learned before I passed out.

I awoke to hear screaming and opened my eyes right as a Chestburster came out of some woman's chest and landed near me. I smiled at it and it ran off towards the Queen. I yawned and sat up, looking around. I smiled when I saw that Spence had fallen asleep next to me. I stood and looked around to see the usual things, except with a few new hosts and new eggs waiting to hatch. I took a few steps towards the Queen but quickly stopped when I noticed that I was walking differently.

"Yes, I saw that as well child." The Queen suddenly said in my mind.

I looked up at her, "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but didn't Spencer say something about you having different DNA?"

"Yes, feline DNA. It was supposed to stop me from maturing or something-" I laughed a little, "Is it changing me?" I took a few more steps and realized I moved differently as well. "Almost like a cat walking slowly-"

"Looks quite sexy to me." Spencer came up from behind me and kissed me on my neck which made me giggle.

"Stop it; not here. It's rather inappropriate-" I whispered to him.

"It does not bother me." The Queen hissed at us.

Spencer began kissing me again but I turned around, "I want to see if anything else is different."

"You mean, a blood test?" Spencer asked, letting go of me and following me as I walked out of the Hive and into the hallways of the building.

"No, as in I want to hunt something."

"It's daylight right now though," He said then added, "in about three hours or so it will be dark."

"It's okay, I can hunt something else up here." I stopped in the hallway and turned to face Spencer.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Me?" I nodded and sigh-laughed. "Um," he began, but I turned around and ran off into the darkness.

A few minutes passed and finally he came to where I was. Of course, I was hiding behind a hole in the wall, but there were many holes in the walls from all the fights and everything that had gone on here, and he didn't think to look for me here. I unconsciously lowered my body to the ground, very cat-like and watched him carefully.

He took a few steps closer to me, then turned and looked to the left; bad move. It was now a perfect opportunity for me to jump out at him, and will I? Of course! I jumped out and landed on him with a hiss and pinned him to the ground smirking. "Gotcha."

He looked at me, startled and breathing heavy, "I didn't even see you move!"

I tilted my head, "What?"

"You moved so fast; I didn't even see you. And you were so quiet-"

"Try getting up." I interrupted him and he obeyed, but couldn't. "The cat DNA is making me stronger and faster-"

"And cat-like." He smirked. I laughed and got up so he could get up.

"So I'm like, cat woman!" I said under my breath but still laughed a little.

Suddenly Spencer grabbed my wrists and shoved me into one of the walls and held my wrists above my head with one hand while the other arm was against the wall, holding himself; his lips crushed onto mine before I could do or say anything. He was kissing me so passionately it was as if he never wanted to let me go. This was definitely a side of Spencer I had not seen before. Usually he was so calm and collective, caring and gentle, but now he was all of a sudden so wild and passionate. It was like ice melting into fire. I wriggled my hands out of his grasp to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer to myself. I was definitely enjoying this new side of him but something inside my mind told me to stop. I jerked my head away from him gasping and opened my eyes just in time to see a Xenomorph walking up towards us and hissing at us, "The Queen wishes to see you both."

I nodded and looked back at Spencer, who looked back at me. "Wow." I breathed. He furrowed his brow and stepped away from me, allowing me to follow the Xenomorph first.

While walking I asked him, "Where did that come from?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure-"

"Well, whatever it is," I grabbed his hand and smiled, "I liked it."

We walked into the Hive together and the Queen addressed the issue quickly. "I have already heard that you have new abilities, and it will be night time soon and I want you to go hunt for me. Spencer, you shall join her." The Queen told us and we both nodded as she continued, "I have a feeling that is not all that is new to you, Kameron."

It was so quiet, so dark. Spencer had told me that my eyes glowed like a cat's eyes and I had taken great joy in that; thinking it was pretty dern awesome. We were hiding on a roof, waiting for the lights to go out in one of the houses so we could get the humans inside. It happened quicker than we thought, so we went ahead and snuck in. This was an apartment complex, so we could get many humans in one hunting. I jumped in through an open window; probably left open by mistake. I landed on the floor without a sound, however when Spencer followed he did make noise. We heard a human approaching, holding a candle. I felt my eyes widen and I jumped at the man without thinking, pinning him to the ground. I opened my mouth slowly and hissed, watched as the man stared in fear. I grabbed his throat, causing him to begin jerking around, trying to get free and I leaned forward and my lips met his, but this was no kiss of love, but a kiss of death. It was as if the DNA took over the thoughts and actions of my mind and body, and before I realized it I felt something come out of my throat and I pushed it into his mouth. He had stopped moving because he could not breath, and I got off of him quickly. I turned to see Spencer staring at me in partial shock.

* * *

**AN: Sorry i took a while to post! I hope this nice long chapter will make up for it!**


	19. Chapter 19: Cute Baby

"Spencer, I think, I just, did the Facehugger's job." I said as I felt my lips, there was a little blood on my bottom lip. Not my blood, but human blood; I must have accidently bit him. But how could I? My mouth was open the entire time. I felt my teeth to find that my canines were longer and sharper.

"What?" he asked, but I felt his mind connecting to mine and he pulled back after seeing all that happened. He nodded, "We have to tell the Queen."

We made it back to the Hive all in one piece, thank goodness, along with bringing quite a few people with us. I dragged the man that I had, well, impregnanted and left him in the corner where I usually sit, just in case what came out of his chest would cause trouble. We had told the Queen everything and she was very worried indeed.

"It seems, since your body could not become a Queen as naturally the females of our species do, it has taken on the role of the Facehugger, except you will not die after the process. This does not bother me, because I will not have to make as many eggs," she chuckled, but her voice went back to its seriousness, "but this will depend on what comes out. You know, if it is not normal, then we will have problems."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, for one it might listen to you, but it also might not be loyal. And it might be different, therefore it might want to eliminate the rest, or my children might not like it and try to kill it as well. There are many possibilities."

I nodded and looked over at the man. He was now faintly breathing but not moving at all. I looked back up at the Queen, "If whatever comes out tries to hurt you or anyone else here, let me be the one to kill it." The Queen nodded, giving me permission.

Ironically we suddenly heard a cracking of bones and looked over to see the man's eyes open and blood on his chest. He began screaming in pain as the creature inside gave another push and didn't succeed in coming out just yet. I took a few steps closer to it and kneeled on the ground, watching carefully. It pushed again and this time succeeded; its tiny head poked out of the man's chest, who had fallen into a dead silence. It looked around then quickly climbed out and looked around once more before turning and began eating pieces off the man's corpse. I approached it carefully; its body shape was exactly the same as the rest of them; I couldn't see any difference, until it turned and hissed at me. It's second mouth, I could see, had sharper teeth and its hiss sounded more like a cat hiss than a normal Xenomorph hiss. I slowly put my hand out for him to smell, and he did. He closed his mouth, tilted his little head at me and jumped into my arms. I stood while petting it carefully and rubbing blood off of it, and turned towards the Queen. "He doesn't seem very different." I told her and Spencer came forward, looking at it.

"Looks kind of cute." Spencer said with a grin. Suddenly it jumped out of my arms and ran into a dark corner. I looked back at Spencer and he too had a surprised look on his face. Suddenly I heard a small voice in my head, "I'm shedding mother, I will be right back-"

I gasped, which caused Spencer to ask what was wrong. "Spencer, he just spoke to me in my head-"

"You're a Queen now, like myself." The Queen hissed to me, then tilted her head slightly, "You most likely have control over your children now, so I do believe we are okay for now." I felt a Xenomorph head come against my body, as if it were hit-rubbing like a cat would do when it wanted to be petted.

I turned and put my head on its head, rubbing my hands on it lovingly. "Mother, am I the first of my kind?"

I smiled, "Yes, you are."

It purred in joy and then looked up at the Queen, "Mother, who is she? Will she harm you?"

"No, no child, that is my Queen-"

"So, she is my Queen as well?"

"Yes-"

"But I will always be yours." It said turning back to me. Just then he spotted Spencer standing behind me. He began to hiss and was about to step towards him but I quickly stopped him.

"No, don't hurt this human, he is like me except more like the others here. You will treat him like a Father-"

"A…father?"

"Yes, you see I love him like I love you, and so you must love him too."

He tilted his head and rubbed it against mine again, "I understand, Mother. I am glad you brought me to life."

I couldn't help but giggle and I said aloud, "I am too."

"What just happened?" Spencer asked.

I turned around and told him and the Queen what had just happened and the Queen hissed joyfully, "Now we can have two hives."


	20. Chapter 20: Cuddle!

"What?" Spencer and I both asked at the same time; eyes open in shock.

"Well of course. Your child alike, yes, but my children will definitely fight with him eventually; you will continue making children as well, and we can't have a battle in here…" The Queen hissed at us, but somehow it also sounded as if she was reassuring herself as well.

I hung my head, "But… I really wanted to stay with you-"

"I'm sorry, you can't. I do not like sending you away, but it is the only way we can survive. We can still keep contact-"

"How?" I looked back up.

"Spencer; he is going with you, correct?" The Queen hissed.

I looked at Spencer, and I saw plenty uncertainty written all over his face. "I, uh, well, Kam I want to be with you, but," he sighed, not sure of what he was saying, "I just, don't know. I mean I want to stay here as well; the Xenomorphs here have become like family to me-"

"It's alright, Spencer; you can stay." I said quickly; blocking my true feelings. I didn't want to pull him away from what he wanted. It was my curse now, to be separated from the ones I loved because of who I was.

"Well, no, Kam that's not what I meant, I mean-" He began but a Warrior stood in front of him, keeping him from coming towards me. He hissed angrily at it but I didn't catch what he said. It was obvious the Queen understood my situation. Spencer was more like them, while I was a new creation; we couldn't be together.

"It's alright." I said again and turned to leave. I could feel the presence of my son walking behind me quietly. I heard the Queen's voice in my mind as I walked out the room, "Remain safe and allow your hive to grow, but don't forget us; we might need each other in the future-" I could hear no more as I kept walking. I was too far away. Now was the time I allowed tears to fall down my cheeks. My son came up from behind me and lowered himself for me to climb on and we ran out of the building, leaving my former Queen and the only person like me far behind me. Somehow, my son knew where we were going, as if he had read my mind before I had to tell him. I sighed, looking up momentarily as I saw the sun fall behind the clouds, and soon afterwards night fell, leaving us to travel in the dark.

We arrived near the city, and I kept him safe in the sewers until I could find us a new place to live. I traveled into the city alone, trying to get information from people along with trying to get food. The first day was no success for information, but there was plenty of food from people who had taken pity on me. I returned to my son with a stray dog I had found on the side of one of the roads. I sat on the outside of the huge tunnel-like shelter while he ate silently behind me. "You can't have any brothers until after we find a safe home."

"Yes."

I smiled; at least I would soon be surrounded by creatures that loved me. "Son, do you want a name?"

"A, name? Well, I have no memory of that happening before, but if you want, mother-"

"Yes, I want to name every one of my children." I smirked, "That will show our difference."

He had curled himself around me protectively and I softly pet his head until he fell asleep, leaving me alone to think in the darkness. I eventually felt very sleepy and laid on him, whispering before falling into a deep, well-deserved sleep, "Timao."

* * *

**AN: Reason for the name of the alien: the name "Timothy" which was derived from Greek name Τιμοθεος_ (Timotheos)_ meaning "honouring God", then from that came from the name "Timao" which means "to honor" in τιμαω, and "theos" which means "god" in θεος_ . _So yes, this is another honor or respect thing to Ali Wenstern!! Love ya Ali!!**


	21. Chapter 21: Catastrophic 40

I awoke still on Timao, but got up quickly to continue my search. With a stretch and a yawn, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and went back into the city to get information. I had to steal some bread and other cans of food to feed myself. It took about three hours until I finally found a secluded place from the rest of the city that had people in it. I also found out, from listening to a couple talking on the subway, not many people went to visit there. The Insane Asylum was the place we would go next. I didn't like taking their lives too much, but I knew it might have been our only chance for survival. I got back to Timao as quickly as I could and we headed towards the two-story building in the woods.

We hid behind bushes about ten feet away from the white building. There were two security guards at the front door, and they had guns. I sighed in aggravation, but Timao nudged me. "What?" I turned to him.

"_I can take them out easily-_"

"No, they have guns. I don't want you to get hurt-"

_"But you said yourself we have to get in there-"_

"I need at least one more to help us." I finished the conversation and walked away from the building, but suddenly a siren sounded. I turned around to see what was going on, and I smirked as I saw the two soldiers open the doors and about ten humans walked out the doors, unarmed. I looked over to Timao, "Snatch one that is farthest from the building." He nodded and ran off towards the group of people. I decided to climb the tree behind me to get a better look.

I analyzed the people carefully; six men and four women. I saw Timao jump out and grab the man that, stupidly, was coming towards us. Surprisingly, he didn't yell or try to struggle. He seemed to be smiling when I jumped out of the tree and landed right by him. Timao back away as I approached him. He gave me an innocent smile that made me hesitate kicking him to the ground. Once I did, however, his smile was gone. He looked up at me in fear but right before he tried to yell I grabbed his throat and choked him as I put my lips to his. I had the familiar feeling of the egg passing through my throat and I pushed it into his. I let go of his throat and jumped off of him. He began breathing again as normal, but another siren sounded. The two soldiers opened the doors again and the people began walking back into the building, except the man that was unconscious at my feet. I could sense that Timao was worried as the soldiers began calling for the other man. I watched carefully as one of them began to search for the missing man and the other soldier picked up his radio and began talking into it. I looked to Timao and he already had the man on his back, ready to run for it. I nodded and he began to run away from the building. I remained for only a moment, to be sure there was no evidence that we had been there.

I smirked as I watched the man wake in fear then suddenly grabbed his chest. I sat near his head and placed my hand firmly over his mouth so that he would not scream as my child pushed against the man's chest. As my child pushed the last time and succeeded, the man bit my hand, causing me to cry out in pain. Timao rushed to my side and shot his second mouth through the man's head right after I pulled my hand from the man's mouth. I held my right hand against my body, holding it tightly with my left. I looked at the blood that had spilled from my hand and winced. Timao came towards me and made a small noise out of worry.

"I'll be alright." I said as I watched my wound heal itself. There was still some pain but the wound was already almost gone. I looked up to find my other son feasting upon the body it was born out of. I reached down and stroked its head. It made a small whimpering sound, then began rubbing against the body and the ground, scratching its former skin off to reveal dark and stronger skin beneath. I walked away from them momentarily and listened to the sounds around us. I was sure no one had found us yet, and so I turned back to them. My new child was already as big as Timao and I smirked.

"Hello my child."

He bowed a little, "_My Queen,_" he began but I raised my hand.

"I will name you and then we will attack a nearby building. There are many humans inside, and these humans are our food and hosts-" He nodded and Timao came to stand next to me, looking at his brother carefully. "Now, what to name you?" I frowned only momentarily before smiling, "Aaron." He bowed again and walked up to me, to stand on my left as we began to run towards the building.

We approached with caution, seeing some soldiers in the woods, still searching for that one man. I told my sons to wait for my signal in the woods and walked towards one of the soldiers.

"Sir," I asked carefully, acting my best to appear like a lost child, "I-I'm scared-"

"It's alright little one." He said and walked towards me quickly, putting an arm around me. "How did you get out here-?"

"I-I don't remember-" I stammered and walked with him as he began walking towards the building again. I watched his movements carefully before reaching for the gun at his side. He turned in shock after I had the gun in my possession and shot him before he could react. I quickly aimed it at the other soldiers and took them all out quickly. I was surprised that it was so easy to take them out. Once all the soldiers were down I looked behind me and my sons approached me quickly. I grabbed a few guns from the dead bodies before entering the front doors, in case there were more soldiers inside.

There weren't; only nurses and patients. I didn't waste bullets on them, but let my sons take them out, knocking out some, killing some. The ones that were still alive I went to them, one by one, inserting eggs in their bodies.

After three hours, every human was dead in the building, either from just being killed or one of my sons being born out of them. I named every one; all thirty-seven of them. I somehow was able to tell the difference between each one, surprisingly. If I included myself in my Hive count, then there would be forty of us, a new race of Aliens.


	22. Chapter 22: Choice

From what I had counted, exactly eleven days had passed since the day I left the Hive. I now had my own Hive to look after and rule. Of course, my Hive was different from the Hive I had left. It occupied a building in the woods and it looked a lot like an old haunted medical building. I had knocked out many walls so that my sons could move around freely, and I cut all the phone wires so that no one would bother us, and I let no light remain on. All lights were broken, mirrors broken, doors thrown off hinges; all so I could feel more at home and so people wouldn't want to come to this place. Quite a few people came here to visit their family members or priests came to bless the unprivileged, but they all ended up dead, and I had more sons. I knew eventually police would come to check out the place, and so I needed an army to defend myself. I was surprised no one was sent to investigate the disappearances yet; I guessed the city we lived near had many problems of its own right now.

"_Mother?_" a voice called out to me. I sat up from the bed I was lying in and looked to my son, Herrick, standing near me patiently.

He tilted his head as I spoke, "What is it?"

"_We captured someone, but Timao is saying we should take care of him. He is calling him our father-_"

"Spencer?" I jumped up, "Bring me to him."

Herrick nodded and began running down one of the halls; I followed. Jumping through a few rooms and darting down through a hole in the floor, instead of using stairs, we reached one of the rooms in the front of the building. I walked in and many of my sons bowed slightly and backed off with hisses, telling each other I was in the room. I approached the body that was on the ground, unconscious. Timao was standing over him protectively, "_Mother, is this not our Father?_"

He stepped away so that I could come closer; I kneeled next to him and examined him carefully. I smiled and placed my hand gently on his cheek; it was Spencer. "_What is he doing here?_" I asked myself, then looked up to my sons. "No one hurt this human; he is like us. He is different. Timao-"

I looked to my first born son, "You will be his protector." Timao nodded his head and looked down at Spencer, as if waiting for him to wake up; he tilted his head as he listened to my instructions, "When he wakes, bring him to me." He hissed gently in response.

I stood and turned to leave but one of my sons nudged me, "What is it?"

"_Mother, we have three new enemies around our Hive. They have been there for most of the day, not attacking nor retreating. They look like us, but they don't act like us or talk like us-_"

"Stay in here." I instructed them. I heard many rebelling hisses; I knew they wanted to protect me.

"They know who I am, but they do not know any of you. Stay in the building, and don't attack unless you are attacked first." I turned back to the one who nudged me, "Where are they?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had this written for a while, but I just have been so busy with school and family and everything else I was just never able to update. I promise the next chapter will be a lot sooner! Also, sorry it's a short chapter! More will be going on in the next chapter, promise!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Crazy

I stood outside in the chilly weather; "Hello?" I carefully called again. I had been standing alone for only a minute or so, but they did not answer my call. I was beginning to get ticked off at their hesitation to come to me. I finally decided to walk further from the hive; a big mistake. Suddenly the Aliens jumped out from where they had been hiding and immediately charged at me. I didn't need to scream for my sons to come rushing out to protect me; they sensed it once I saw the other Aliens coming towards me. It became a savage fight to the death around me. I kept trying to make them stop; I hissed and screamed and yelled, even tried shoving my sons off the other ones.

It ended when a shout came from behind me; I spun around to see Spencer standing near the fight. I smiled in excitement to see that he was alright, "Spencer!" but my face fell as he lifted an object in his hand towards me; a gun. "Spencer, what are you doing? Where did you get that-"

"Kameron, I was sent here to kill you and wipe out your Hive." I wasn't able to understand all that had just happened; it happened so quick, and it was completely unbelievable. I thought we were about to have a happy reunion, and now the person I loved was here to kill me? My family I left to protect, was here to kill me? What had happened while I was gone?

"Spencer," my breathing had quickened and I couldn't stop a few tears that fell down my cheeks, "why? What happened-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. A sickeningly loud sound vibrated around me and I fell to the ground in pain. I screamed as I realized a bullet had buried itself deep in my leg; I was slightly glad his aim was horrible. I was picked up by one of my sons; because of the pain my vision was blurred and I couldn't tell exactly what was going on, so I did not know who it was who picked me up, but I felt wind blowing against me and I knew he was running away from the scene. I was able to see many of my other sons running with me; they obviously knew they could not stay and fight; they knew we had to get away from the enemies. I kept one hand pressing on the wound in my leg to keep myself from bleeding too much and the other around my sons body to help him hold me. However, I passed out while he was still holding me, so I couldn't help him anymore.

I awoke with a scream of pain and shock to see my son shooting his second mouth in my leg. "What are you doing?"

He tilted his head to me in response, "_Mother, you are hurt, and the weapon is still inside you. I must get it out."_

Although still in pain, I was amazed at his intelligence. I braced myself as his second mouth shot out again and this time snatched the bullet. I had bit my lip to not scream, but I screamed anyways. I could feel my injury healing slowly; there had to be something in the bullet that made my body react so slowly; usually I healed faster than this. I did not try getting up, the pain was too much. Instead I looked around myself to see where I was; five of my sons were gathered around me, worried. I realized we were deep in some woods. I looked further and began slowly counting them all around me. I counted up to thirty-seven. "Where is Timao and where is Farran?"

My son, Colbert, the one who had carried me all this way and had taken the bullet out of my leg answered sadly, "_Mother, Farran stayed behind to fight off the others that would have followed us, so I do not think he is alive. And that creature you called Spencer killed Timao-_"

"No. No, no, no," I kept repeating as I began crying, and I would have screamed at the loss of my first son and fifth son, but I knew I had to remain quiet in order to keep the rest of them safe.

"_Mother, I know it pains you to lose them, as it pains us all to know our brothers are gone from us, but we must find a safe place for you."_

Struggling to breathe, I sat up and stood, leaning against Colbert for support. I sighed and fought tears, "Yes, I know." I sniffled, "Alright, first we will leave to go to a safe place where I can heal, then, we will find out why Spencer tried to kill me. After we all regain our strength, and add to our numbers, we will return to the place where I was born." They nodded at this and immediately began running towards the area I had already telepathically told them to go. Colbert grabbed me without me asking or saying anything and began running. I climbed onto his back and leaned forward, enjoying the speed. It was almost like in a movie I had watched when I was younger; when a girl was riding a black stallion to flee from an enemy and was retreating to a safe place. I felt like that girl, except I was riding an even more beautiful creature and we were going much faster.

We arrived to the destination and I climbed down from Colbert's back and jogged up to the front of the group; I told them to wait for my signal to go in. I walked up to the familiar front door and without knocking I threw the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

"What the hell, Henry! Why are you slamming the door-" Mr. Sylvester was coming down the stairs in anger, but stopped and froze when he saw it was me.

"Hello Mr. Sylvester, I hope you don't mind me returning."

He cleared his throat, "No, no not at all, dear girl-"

I smiled, "Oh, I believe you will come to find I am no longer just a girl." As I spoke, Mrs. Rebecca came down the stairs behind him and smiled at seeing me.

"It's so nice to see you again dear," she began, but her smile faded as the door opened behind me to reveal Colbert behind me. She opened her mouth to scream but Mr. Sylvester put his hand over her mouth.

"Mr. Sylvester, I am asking you and your family to be very hospital to my sons and I. I can promise you will not be harmed as long as you do not harm us." I turned around to close the door behind me after all my sons had invaded the house and made themselves comfortable on the pieces of furniture and the floor. Even a few went upstairs, walking slowly past the frozen couple still near the bottom of the stairs. I walked closer to them, "By the way you reacted when you saw them, I am guessing you know what these creatures are, correct Mr. Sylvester?" I took some joy in seeing the fear in their eyes.

He put moved to the side of his wife and walked her down the stairs cautiously, but spoke to me, "Yes, I remember them. I was a scientist at the place you were born, and that was how I knew you and Spencer. However, I quit that job when you were only three years of age, so I do not know much about you nor much about him, however I do remember the details about Xenomorphs."

I smirked, "Good thing these are different."

He and his wife made their way slowly to the kitchen, and I followed, observing their every movement. However, I also kept an ear out for when Henry would return to the home. It was obvious he was in his experimentation room or whatever it was called. "I could tell when you called them your sons. Did you kill the Queen?" Mrs. Rebecca sat at the table and Mr. Sylvester sat next to her. I stood against the wall, watching them carefully.

"Goodness, no! I won't kill unless I need more sons, or the person is just really bad, but I would never kill Her."

He nodded a little, "Then, I guess it is a mutation of your DNA that enabled you to create your own-"

I didn't listen to the rest of the sentence; I turned towards the front of the door and rushed to it right as it was opening. Luckily Henry was looking down as he was wiping off his feet and closed the door with his back to me. I reached my hand around had clasped his mouth and pulled the small cardboard out of his hands, pulling his hands behind him before he could do anything against me.

"Please don't hurt him!" I heard a desperate call from the kitchen.

Henry was able to turn around in my grasp and my eyes widened as I was suddenly pulled down and I found him on top of me; "Kameron?!" He asked in shock.

I glared at him, "Get off of me!"

He stood up and just then saw my sons in the house, "Holy shi-"

I grabbed his mouth again, this time he didn't pull away. Only looked at me with extremely curious eyes. "Shh! No need to yell. We will be living here for a few days, deal with it." I removed my hand and picked up the cardboard box and handed it back to him. "What's in it?"

He was still staring at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and turned to lock the front door. I turned back towards the kitchen, grabbed Henry's sleeve and began pulling him towards the kitchen. I sat him down next to his mother, who grabbed him and hugged him, but he tried pushing her off. I then explained that I had been living in my own Hive but Spencer showed up and tried to kill me. I knew if Mr. Sylvester tried to betray me, I would kill him, and I was glad to know he knew this as well, and so I knew I could tell him whatever I wanted. However, I didn't think I could kill Henry; I could not deny that I had feelings for him.

"So, a maximum of three days for me to completely heal and my sons to build up their strength. I will then leave and never return unless it's an emergency." I finished, then decided to tell them that if they were in trouble, I would protect them, unless they betrayed me. Mr. Sylvester was alright with it, as long as none of my sons destroyed the house or harmed them. I assured them they wouldn't. Truthfully, I was surprised at how cooperative they were, but I wasn't surprised to see how excited Henry was to see the Xenomorphs.

* * *

**AN: I would have posted this chapter sooner, but I went to the mall with Ali Wenstern and slept over at another friend's house. But now I'm back home and I will be writing a lot more, I may even have the next chapter ready to post by tomorrow night. I hope this chapter made up for the other one. **

**Names  
Farran: **From an English surname which was derived from Old French _ferrant_ meaning "iron grey".**  
Colbert:**From an English surname which was derived from a Germanic name composed of the elements _col_, possibly meaning "helmet", and _beraht_, meaning "bright".


	24. Chapter 24: Caged

A few hours had passed and I was surprised to see how calm the family was. My sons had all been resting, some upon the bodies of animals they caught near the home, and a few keeping watch around the house. Henry, of course, was completely amazed and actually tried to pet one of my sons, which annoyed me because to me they were not pets. I sensed that my sons did not like Mr. Sylvester very much, nor did they like Mrs. Rebecca. However, my sons seemed to take a liking to Henry, perhaps it was because he liked them so much.

I had moved into the living room after speaking to the family, and I hadn't moved from the couch since. Colbert had remained by my side and watched over me; in fact he had made himself comfortable by lying on the back of the couch. My wounds were healing, and every few minutes or so I would doze off only to awaken five minutes or so later. Eventually Henry came to speak to me and sat on the chair next to me.

"So, what happened to Spencer?" It ticked me off a little; his first question to me was about Spencer.

"I don't know. He attacked us-"

"You mean he tried to hurt you? Why?"

I shrugged, "I just told you, I don't know." He nodded in understanding then went to look at my wound on my leg, but Colbert hissed at his action, warning him to back off.

"He only wants to see my wound, to see how bad it is. Calm down." I smiled and offered my hand to Colbert; he laid his head on my hand and purred softly.

"They can purr? I didn't know that-"

"My sons aren't the usual Xenomorphs; we're all different."

"Oh," he began, then looked up as one of my sons walked into the room.

He came up to me and hissed, "_The others have followed our trail. What should we do?"_

I sighed, "I hoped this wouldn't happen, but this means we must leave immediately and head into the city."

"What? What's happening?" Henry asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, just wait." I told him quickly then looked back to my son.

"It's only noon, so we will leave tonight, once we can leave in the cover of darkness."

"_Where should we head-_"

"Down into the sewers. Once we are there I will send all of you out to get hosts-" I ignored the expressions on Henry's face.

_"What about the humans we are staying with?"_

I sighed and talked to my son telepathically, "_We cannot leave them here, they may tell Spencer where we are going. Unfortunately, they have to either come with us, or die._"

"I can't take it anymore! What's going on?" Henry asked impatiently.

I growled at him, "Just be a little more patient; I will tell you in a minute!"

He backed off but still gave me a strange look; I sat up and stood. I was glad the pain was gone and the wound was almost completely healed, although I knew there would most likely be a scar. "Tell everyone to feed now and rest, and once it is dark we will leave." I told my son and he nodded and went to tell my other sons. Colbert stretched and yawned, allowing his second mouth to come out slowly and back in slowly. I smiled a little as he climbed down off the couch and went to help my other son tell the others. I then turned to Henry, "The other Xenomorphs know where we are; they and Spencer may be here soon, hopefully after dark because by then we will be gone."

"But I thought you said you were going to stay here a few days-"

"I did, but I now know Spencer knows where we are. Therefore we must leave."

"What about us?" Henry asked, referring to he and his family.

I sighed, "I must bring you, because Spencer may try to kill you-"

"Why me?" he was confused.

I sighed, "He's jealous; he knows I think you're cute. I don't know what happened to him, but I do know if he is able to kill you, he most likely will."

"Okay, so what about-"

"They can stay. They most likely won't be harmed."

"But what if they are?" Henry asked quickly and it annoyed me.

I replied harshly, "Look, you can come with me, but they can't. I can bring one human, but three are too many."

He nodded in understanding and stood to tell his parents the news. I watched him leave the room, thankful he believed my lie.


	25. Chapter 25: Simply Amused

_Spencer stared at the house, not wanting to be there, but couldn't wait to get the assignment done and over with._

_"_We must go in_." A Xenomorph behind Spencer said with a nudge._

_He sighed, "All right, all right, just, give me a minute." He turned and sat on the ground, hiding behind some shrubbery. He pulled a silver cell phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open, and pressed talk. It immediately dialed the last number that was called, and it only took one ring for there to be a _hello_ on the other side. "Yes, this is Spencer. I'm at the house."_

_"Great job, I knew you could find her. If anyone, you could find that little brat. Now, go in and get her, and remember to kill anyone who sees."_

_Spencer nodded, "Yes sir," and hung up the phone. He sighed, "All right, let's go."_

_Spencer stood and ran towards the house, two Xenomorphs following him. He kicked the door open while the other two Xenomorphs jumped through the windows. Spencer, with his gun at the ready, began quickly searching the house. Everything seemed so quiet and calm; as if no one had been there for some time. A screech from upstairs told him there was no one there, but another screech from the kitchen told him to come and look. He did and was rather surprised at the sight; Mr. Sylvester and his wife, Mrs. Rebecca, were both lying on the ground, dead. At first glance, Spencer wouldn't have noticed it was them; their bodies had been ripped apart in many places, as if Xenomorphs had feasted upon their bodies. Spencer frowned, "Damn. She's gone."_

* * *

"Keep quiet!" I whispered harshly to Henry, who just couldn't walk on a sewer pipe walkway without making noise.

"Sorry," he whispered back. I rolled my eyes in response and kept walking. My sons had already left to find hosts; I was just trying to find a nice place to wait until we were ready to attack the other Hive and prevent us from being wiped out. I just hated not knowing what had happened while I was gone, but I also didn't want to risk killing any more of my sons. However, my son Colbert made a good point during the trip over to the city, "_We must eliminate the enemy in order to survive._" I wondered where he received his intelligence.

I suddenly stopped, which made Henry stop, and I looked straight up. There was a ladder and a circular sewer cap that I could crawl out of. I smiled and figured 'why not', and began climbing. "What are you doing?" Henry asked me quietly.

"Climbing; what does it look like?" I half laughed, but kept my volume down.

"But where are you going?" He whispered back up to me, following me up the ladder.

"No idea-" I replied and pushed the sewer cap up and out of the way. I lifted myself up to find myself right next to a park; the same park I had been to before. I put a hand down to help Henry out of the sewer hole but he got out by himself. After he was out, I closed it back and went to sit on one of the benches; Henry followed.

A few silent moments passed; we sat on the benches without saying a word until Henry suddenly calmly began speaking, "Beautiful night, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement, looking up at the stars. "The stars are so bright tonight." He added, and again I nodded in agreement. "You know, I could probably come up with special quality about you; one special quality per star." He scooted closer to me as he said this.

I sighed, "You would run out of stars. I know that pick-up line. It was in one of the most cheesy movies I had ever seen."

He laughed, "Yes, it is pretty cheesy, but it makes you feel good, doesn't it?"

I shrugged, "I guess, if you really meant it."

"Well, I do mean it." He looked at me with fierce eyes.

"Henry," I sighed and looked at him, "we were just in the sewers."

"It's not like we were in the sewage; just walking above it."

I looked back up at the stars, "Still, it's gross."

He smirked, "Nothing wrong with a little dirty kiss-"

I jumped at his words, "Woah, what?!"

He cleared his throat, "Uh, nothing, nothing," and looked away. I burrowed my eyebrows and slowly looked away, keeping my thoughts in my head.

Another few silent moments passed; almost five minutes, but Henry spoke again, this time with a yawn and lifted his arms high in the air, especially the one closest to me, "Oh, it's getting rather late. Aren't you getting a little cold?" I felt his arm slowly wrap itself around me.

I looked to him with a smirk, "Henry, you have got to stop hitting on me."

He frowned, "Why? You're beautiful and you know you like me."

I smiled, "Yeah, maybe, but if you want to fall in love with me," I nodded towards a few of my sons who were approaching with unconscious bodies dragging behind them, "you would have to be their father."

I heard him gulp but he turned back to me, "As long as I don't get harmed for doing anything wrong on accident."

I laughed a little, "Oh, once you see how I create my children, I don't think you'll want to kiss me." I leaned down and kissed the first host to create another one of my sons.

When I was finished I looked back up to see Henry's eyes wide and his mouth open. I merely smirked and moved onto the next host.


	26. Chapter 26: Seventyfour

With my sons now fully grown and my little army of Xenomorphs ready, all seventy-four of them, we planned our next moves. We decided to send only a few back to the old Hive to find out information. In the mean time, I brought Henry to a safe place; an orphanage. I knew he would find out sooner or later that his parents were dead, but I was not going to tell him. I told him to act like an orphan and that I would be back to get him before he knew it. He gave me a sarcastic smile and entered the building, obviously pissed he couldn't come along. I went with the rest of my sons to meet up with the scouts we sent ahead in the forest area.

As we approached the area I could tell things were different. The soft buzz of electricity ran through the building, and there were vehicles parked around the building; some average looking cars and some army jeeps, including a tank. I knew then what had happened; the scientists and United States government had returned to claim what was theirs. But what I didn't understand was why Spencer was acting the way he did.

I saw my three sons, the ones we chose as scouts, approach us. They relayed the information to me and I sat quietly to plan everything out. There were men with guns everywhere, around every corner; one of my sons was lucky enough to hear a conversation between a few scientists and soldiers. It seemed they had captured the Queen and sent Twenty-three dash Five out to retrieve Twenty-three dash Six. I now knew Spencer came to get me because the Queen was in danger; but when he shot me, he did so without any care. That was not like him; something more must have happened.

Unfortunately, because none of us could sneak inside without being seen, I knew we would just have to charge in take out as many humans as possible. My goal was to reach the Queen and secure her safety, because I knew once she was safe, her sons would fight on our side to be rid of the humans. I realized no time was better than the present, so I told my sons to get ready, and we silenty crept as close to the building as we could, but before I realized it we were running inside, top speed, taking out doors and killing men as we went along.

We had already killed over thirty men when the alarm finally sounded. I ignored it and kept making my way down the halls towards the Queen. Anytime a man with a gun tried to stop me, one of my sons would jump out of walls and the ceilings, just in time to shoot their second mouths through the men's skulls. I finally got near the Queen's room but was surprised to run into Spencer, literally. The same moment my body hit his, he grabbed me and threw me on the ground.

"Spencer! Stop! What are you doing? Why are you hurting me? Don't you remember me-"

"No, he doesn't." a voice came from behind him; a scientist. I scowled; _what a coward to use an experiment to protect himself_. "We erased his memory and gave him a new life-"

"What?" Spencer asked. I smiled a little, seeing the surprise in the scientist's eyes. Obviously they never told Spencer, and this guy let it slip. Alas, I was still being held to the ground, but I mentally told my sons already to not interfere unless it would become very unfortunate. "You erased my memory?" Spencer took his foot off my side and allowed me to stand, but the scientist held a gun up at me.

"Yes, we did. You had a horrible life before; we saved you." The scientist said nervously, "Now, I order you to bring her to her own room, Twenty-three dash Six."

Spencer looked at the scientist in confusion and doubt, "How can I know I am doing the right thing? I mean, she may be my sister for all I know-"

I almost wanted to gag; the scientist replied quickly, "No, you are not related to her. Now, do as I say or I will kill her myself."

Spencer eyed the scientist suspiciously; he was thinking. "If you are threatening to kill her, then that means that before you erased my memory she was important to me, therefore, no, I will not do as you say."

I smiled a little, hoping he was beginning to remember. However, the scientist's face showed his anger and he mumbled, "Fine."

Another defaning thud surrounded me, and instantly my eyes closed and my body tightened up, praying the bullet didn't hit me, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the gun was pointing in the scientist's mouth and half his head was blown off. I stared in surprise to see Spencer holding the man's hand that pulled the trigger.

"S-spence? Do you remember-"

Spencer let go and looked at me with a frown, "No, I remember nothing. All I know is I must protect my Queen."

I smiled sadly; I was glad he was devoted to his Queen, as I was, but sad he didn't remember me. "Well, I am here to protect her and saver her Hive, along with you."

"I don't know you very well, so I don't know if I can trust you, but thank you, and I apologize for shooting you earlier. How did you heal-"

"I am an experiment like you, except I am more cat-like and can create my own Xenomorphs."

"Ah, that's, uh, interesting-"

More gunshots were heard near us and we both looked in the direction of the noise, looked at each other, then ran into the darkened areas of the Queen's Hive.


	27. Chapter 27: Saviors

My sons invaded the room and killed many soldiers and Spencer and I were able to get the chains off of the Queen. "_Thank you, Kameron. I have missed you." _The Queen spoke to me as soon as the chains were off. Most of the fighting had left the room, and her sons along with mine were working side by side to eliminate the human threat. "I have missed you as well." I hissed back to her.

"Queen, is there any way I can get my memory back?" Spencer asked her.

"_I do not know. I do not remember much because they put me into a hibernation sleep, so that I would not escape._"

I hung my head, almost giving up hope, until an idea hit me. I approached Spencer rather fast and punched him square in his forehead. "Holy shit what the hell was that for?" he yelled at me, but I only smiled and punched him again, causing him to fall. "What the f-"

I got on top of him, "Spencer, I love you, and I am really sorry about this." I took his head and slammed it against the concrete ground, and he did not move after that.

"_Kameron! What have you done?!" _The Queen screeched behind me and kept speaking but I ignored her. I bit into my arm and allowed my blood to drop over the wound in his head. I got off of him and gently picked him up, and placed him sitting up against the wall. His head hung as if he were dead, but I could sense he was still alive.

"I know this seemed harsh and completely uncalled for, but," I stopped. What told me to do it? I wasn't sure exactly. Was it maybe instinct or some subconscious intelligence that told me how to fix the problem? I looked back at Spencer's body; he was still motionless. What if it wasn't a subconscious intelligence? What if it was mere madness? What if my anger clouded my sense of normality and made me do it? I began to panic, but right as I was about to run from what I had done, Spencer began coughing and his hands shot up to hold his head.

"My God my head hurts!" He complained, leaning forward to try and alleviate the pain.

I sighed in relief and confidently looked back up to the Queen, "I sure hope he remembers."

"_So do I._" she replied with uneasiness in her voice.

I kneeled down in front of Spencer, "Do you remember who I am?"

Spencer looked at me from under his arms, "Of course I remember you; why wouldn't I-" his eyes widened suddenly, "oh shit- I shot you!" It seemed as though his pain was gone; he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "I tried to kill you! I, mean I didn't want to, but I had to, because-"

"Sh, it's alright." I smiled, hugging him back. "It's so wonderful being back in your arms again-"

Another gunshot interrupted us, but this time it grazed my arm and hit the Queen. I leaned over in pain as the Queen screeched in pain. I didn't know what was worse; the feeling of pain on my arm or the pain that seemed to come from within my mind because of the Queen's screech. I ignored my own pain and went to run forward to attack the man, but something grabbed me from behind. Many men had found their way into the Hive and were shooting, mostly at the Xenomorphs that were still attacking them. Luckily only a few had been shooting at the Queen. I looked up to see the Queen had grabbed me with her left hand, and held Spencer in her right. She hissed and screeched as she stood, leaving the sac she had used to make eggs for so long behind, and charged foreward, breaking and destroying the weak building that had held her captive. The Queen held Spencer and I close to her body to protect us, and when we finally emerged outside, she screeched loudly for all her sons to follow, and she took giant leaps towards the city, leaving the dead soldiers and her Hive behind. "_The humans will pay for what they have done."_

I smirked at what she said, and I could see Spencer was enjoying the moment as well, but then my face fell; Henry was in the city. Right in the heart of it, in the home of an orphanage. I just had to tell the Queen, "Henry is in the city orphanage; we cannot attack the innocent children!"

The Queen did not answer at first, but after some thought she agreed to my plea. "_The children along with Henry can live_."

I smiled, "Thank you" and looked down, but regretted it. Spencer was staring back at me, with a very strange look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was anger or jealousy.

* * *

**AN: I posted the last 2 chapters and this chapter all in an hour; I hope this makes up for the long gaps between the other chapters! Also, I hope you are looking forward to the end; I already have a summary written out for myself, and the ending is going to be so awesome! (In my opinion...)**


	28. Chapter 28: Simple Truth

Thankfully the darkness hid us, but we did not go completely unnoticed. There were a few screams from people outside in the park or in their cars. My sons along with the Queen's sons were killing nonstop; no hosts were needed at the moment. The Queen set Spencer and I down in one of the streets and she went into a public garage and went underground. About half of her sons followed her, half stayed above ground and kept killing.

"So, I guess we're here to wipe out the city?" Spencer asked, watching the destruction.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

I looked to my right, surprised to see the orphanage only two blocks away. I took off running towards the building; as I approached I saw that the orphans were being evacuated. I didn't seen Henry yet, but one of the women hollered to me to come with them; she thought I belonged with them. Spencer came up from behind me silently.

One of the women that were guiding the children out of the building came over to me, pleading for me to come."Please, come with us, the creatures are over there-"

I shoved her to the side, "I'm with the _creatures_." I said and walked towards the orphans. Of course, the other women saw this and tried to defend the children by getting in front of them, and I sighed, "I am only here to get someone; I have secured the children's safety already." Right as I said this, Henry came out of the front door, holding onto the hand of a young girl. She had black hair and her pale skin almost glowed from the lights from the street; I frowned at what I saw in her hands; a dark brown headless teddy bear.

Henry came to me after sending the girl to follow the other children, even though the women tried to stop him; he responded, "We're friends; go take care of the others."

Because the 'creatures' were getting closer, the women gave up on us and left with the children in a bus that had its engine already started. They slammed the doors shut and took off to leave the city. It was then I realized other cars were leaving the city; should I let them?

"Spencer, so, you're good again?" I heard Henry speak to Spencer behind me. I turned towards the two boys then began walking back towards the garage that the Queen decided to reside in; they followed me.

"Yes, Kameron helped me remember." Spencer said back nonchalantly.

Henry looked around at the destruction and laughed nervously, "I hope you guys aren't trying to wipe out the city or something." Spencer and I stopped moving and looked at Henry; he asked nervously, "What?"

"Henry, that's what we're doing." Spencer said; fear filled Henry's eyes, and I was surprised to see some pleasure in Spencer's eyes at Henry's reaction.

"You-you've got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, Henry, we're not. You understand the Xenomorphs; we must do what our Queen wants-"

Henry interrupted me, "But, kill all these innocent people-"

I interrupted Henry, "Look, I saved the children in the orphanage, didn't I? Quite a few people will be able to escape; there are too many for us to kill all of them at once-"

Spencer interrupted both of us, "Look, we're here to wipe out the city. I have no idea why she wants to keep you alive, but if I were you I'd be very appreciative." He then turned and left Henry and myself alone.

After a moment of silence, excluding the screams and explosions going on around us, Henry looked to me and thanked me for keeping him alive. I shrugged, "No problem," and began walking again, towards the Queen, where Spencer was going. Henry followed and once we were very close to the garage, he asked me why I saved him. I began walking into the garage and Henry followed very close behind. "Well, um, you see, I care about you." I tried to say quickly and nonchalantly, but it didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

Henry mumbled, "Oh," and as we got closer to the next floor down, he mumbled again, "I kinda care about you too."

I paused, smiling softly, and turned around to face Henry, "You really mean it?"

Henry smirked at me, "Yeah."


	29. Chapter 29: Secreted

When we approached the Queen, I saw that she had already begun remaking her Hive and there were already quite a few hosts. I was glad to see that plenty of my sons were helping her sons; perhaps as long as we were killing humans our Hives could get along. One of the Queen's sons tried attacking Henry but the Queen stopped him. I found my son, Colbert, feasting upon a human body. I could tell Henry was very uneasy being here.

I told Henry to remain in one area, near the entrance to the new Hive, while I went to speak with the Queen. I told Colbert to protect him, but Colbert protested.

"_I want to stay with you._" He whimpered.

I smiled gently, "It will only be a few moments; I promise." He nodded his head and walked off towards Henry and I walked towards the Queen.

She had already made a new throne and she had already begun making new eggs, and her sons were distributing them out to waiting hosts secreted onto the walls. The Queen spoke to me before I spoke to her, "_All but two of your sons survived the fight back at our old home_."

I nodded, "Yes, I know. I could sense it, but so much is going on right now, I can't mourn over them now."

The Queen nodded her head a little, "_Yes, I understand how you feel_."

"I have come to speak with you about Henry and Spencer."

The Queen chuckled, "_Out of all the things going on right now, Kameron, you are thinking about whether you love them?"_

I smiled weakly, "I know, it isn't the best thing to think of right now, but I have to understand my own feelings so that I don't keep acting like I love both of them."

She nodded again, "_I do not fully understand you, however, I understand your reasoning_."

I sighed, "I care about both of them, but I feel so much for Spencer because he's like us, but I feel for Henry because, well I'm not really sure."

_"Perhaps he is what the humans call, your 'soul mate'."_

I responded softly, "Maybe, if I was human."

A sudden shout of panic made me turn my head to the right; a man was secreted in the wall and shouting in fear and confusion. I began to roll my eyes but gasped when I realized who it was; the man in the black suit I had seen the day I accidently stepped into the poorer side of town. I quickly asked the Queen to spare him for a few minutes; I had to get information from him. The Queen obliged and I ran up to the man. At first he stared at me in shock, then began cursing at me.

"Shut up or I will kill you myself!" I threatened him. He went silent after this, but I could tell he wanted to keep speaking. The name of the missing girl came to my mind, "Who is Rebecca?"

"Obviously not you." He spat back.

I growled at him which put fear back into him; I smiled at the effect. "Want to tell me now?"

He sighed in agitation, "Rebecca was the girl we cloned to create you."

I frowned, "What? That doesn't make any sense." I lowered my head, thinking, "she was kidnapped a year ago, at least, that was when I met that boy-"

"What boy?" the man asked.

I glared up at him, "You're not asking the questions here, bud. Tell me; how can it be possible-"

"We cloned her when she was born, while she was in the hospital. We kidnapped her later to get more of her DNA because we were having complications with you, and because you were beginning to dream about things that happened to you-"

"What kind of complications? How did you know what she was dreaming-"

"When the girl wakes up crying, saying she was being stuck with needles and recited things the doctors told you the day before, it's obvious what she is dreaming-"

"How do you know this information?" I asked the questions fast to keep him from hesitation so that he couldn't lie.

"We kept video surveillance of her family."

"Why?"

"Because we needed to keep track of her and her brother just in case anything happened to our experiments-"

"Why her brother then?"

"Because he was the other clone-"

"You're telling me Spencer was cloned from the boy that was the brother of the girl I was cloned from?" I responded in shock and disbelief, and disgust.

"Spencer?"

"Don't ask questions! I'm the only one that can ask questions!" I hollered back, then calmed myself. "The other experiment that survived."

"That's a rather ironic name." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked quickly; I almost laughed at his surprise when I asked. Obviously he didn't know my full talents, including my heightened sense of hearing.

He responded after a moment, getting over the surprise, "That's the boy's name."

I frowned, "But the girl I was cloned after-"

"-was named Rebecca Kameron Simon. Her brother would often call her Kameron."

My jaw almost dropped, "You have got to be kidding me."

The man rolled his eyes, "in this situation, do you think I would be 'kidding'?"

I snorted, "Hm, I guess that's true. But what about the boy I met in that area-"

"What boy?"

I sighed in agitation, "I don't know. He didn't tell me his name."

"What did he look like?" I raised one of my eyebrows, showing my anger at the fact he kept asking questions. He responded rather calmly, "Look, you can't get the right answers unless I know who you are speaking of, so just let me ask questions until we both know who we are speaking about, alright?"

I frowned, "Fine." He nodded then looked at me as if waiting for an answer. "What?"

He sighed and asked his question again, "What did he look like?"

"Oh, um, he had," I paused and gasped slightly, "he looks just like Spencer but older!"

The man in the black suit commented, "Then I guess it is Spencer, the _real_ Spencer. His full name is Spencer Kenneth Simon."

"So, how did you clone him?"

"Obviously we got DNA from Rebecca and Spencer on the same day, and both experiments were created the day after. Spencer, the real one, was already older, about three years, therefore his clone was 3 years younger, but you were only a day younger than Rebecca."

* * *

**AN: Surprise! I bet you never saw that coming!!... truthfully neither did I!! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the shortage of others... :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Sick

_"Henry, why is it you like her?" Spencer walked up to Henry nonchalantly and asked._

_"Oh, I, uh-" Henry was unsure how to answer. He stood up; he was sitting against a wall but stood in order to greet Spencer. The creature Kameron left with him, Colbert, however, did not let him go far._

_"It's alright, I like her too. You can share, go ahead. I like her because she's smart, sexy, beautiful, caring, and just like me." He said the last few words rather harshly._

_Henry swallowed, "Uh, well, I'm not really sure. She's just, appealing to me," he asked more than said._

_Spencer nodded, "alright, alright, well, since I know her so well, I know she won't like the idea of us fighting to the death to win her affection, to my greatest regret," he threatened, "however, if you so much as think of hurting her for your own benefit, it won't be a fight, it will be a slaughter."_

_Henry swallowed, "I-I understand." The creature sensed the uneasiness in his voice and gave a low growl to Spencer._

_"You stay out of this, Colbert." Spencer whispered to Kameron's son, then added, "and if you know what's good for you, you will not tell Kameron anything about this." Spencer took a step away from them and began walking off; Colbert sat back down on the ground, as if on watch._

_"I'm not trying to steal her from you or anything, she was the one that liked me first, just so you know." Henry said bravely, now knowing Colbert was there to protect him, even if it meant attacking Spencer._

_Spencer turn back quickly and glared at Henry, "Well, just so _you_ know, you're parents are dead. Kameron's sons killed them."_

_Henry replied in a short gasp, "What?!"

* * *

_I had already thrown up three times. I didn't know what to do. The Queen found it funny, but I surely didn't. "There is only one thing left to do, you know."

"What? Throw up again?" I asked the Queen; I was still leaning over, my arm resting on the side of a car for support.

"Tell him."

"Oh, so he can throw up too?" I replied sarcastically.

The Queen sighed, "He deserves the right to know, you know that."

I nodded; right as I did Spencer approached the Queen. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Kameron has something to tell you."

Spencer turned with a gentle smile on his face, until he realized I had been throwing up. He rushed to my side and asked what had happened. Slowly, I relayed the information I was giving from the man. At first he thought it was all a big joke, but once he realized it was the truth, he too ran off and threw up.

I was finally over the shock of the news I had received and the Queen spoke to me in my head, "_Well, that solves the problem of which one you can fall in love with._"

I nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately it's the human."

She laughed at my reply then said in a more serious tone, "Bring him here so that I can be sure none of my sons harm him."

I nodded but asked another question, "What happens when more people find out about us wiping out this city?"

The Queen tilted her head and thought for a moment, then answered with the sound of pure joy in her voice, "We kill them."

I nodded and left the Queen's chamber, smiling as I heard the man in the black suit scream; a small baby screech followed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter! Don't beat me! *ducks, realizes nothing happens, then slowly stands again* ... because it wasn't a long chapter I put in a scene with Spencer and Henry so you can know what's going on while Kameron is with the Queen and getting info. from the guy in the black suit. **


End file.
